Love? What is that?
by Fleur'Elizabeth
Summary: when 16 Year old Bella runs away from her mum and step father, to Chicago she finds the love she hasn't been given but she finds it in 24 Year old Badass and Ex-mobster Edward Cullen. 1st Chapter of the re-written version is up. Check out 'Love' on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

**Bpov**

My name is Isabella Swan, I'm 16 years old and have runaway from the only home I had left. I didn't want to end up like my mother; Renee, i'm sure she knew that Phil was doing was wrong but she wouldn't listen to me or herself. I'd had enough, I couldn't just watch her crumble like that and if she wouldn't leave him then it was me who had to leave. She chose her new husband over her daughter. _Classic_, and it's not like I have a father to go running to either. No, My dad; Charlie died when I was 13 he was the chief of police in Forks Washington. After his death Renee moved on with her life not thinking about how much I was hurting inside. She remarried not a year later, to Phil, A pro baseball player with a temper we only first saw a month after they got married. Soon enough though he started to hit her and whenever I could I tried to help my mother get away from him by putting myself in his way. It was only after he would apologise profusely to her that she would remind herself of how much she loved him and that he was only doing it because he wasn't completely 'there' at the time.

And two weeks ago she got out of hospital after Phil pushed her down the stairs, hitting her head at the bottom. I told her we had to get out before he killed her, but she said she was going nowhere and if I wanted to go then I should. That's what I did, I left. As I packed a bag full of money and some necessities I could silently hear my mother crying in the bathroom and to know she had not decided to beg me to stay and help her get out, she stayed with Phil.

My bag wasn't big, but it was okay to 'travel' with I suppose although it was only like a bigger style of handbag. I had enough money to last me a years worth of food and clothes. So I had nowhere to go and the only place I have ever wanted to go back to was Chicago. Charlie had taken me and Renee there when I was younger, I loved the city, the bright lights. So that's where I was headed. Chicago.

I caught a train in the middle of the night and watched out the window as I left Arizona for good, never to return. I felt as if my heart was going to brake as I watched though, to know that my own mother had chosen her husband over her daughter saddened me, she hadn't loved me enough to tell me she wanted me to stay, No instead as I left the house she hugged me lightly and said "Goodbye" Not an I love you or please don't go or even please visit. I got Goodbye. I had fallen asleep on the train not realising and woke up when someone sat down beside me. I opened my eyes sleepily and smiled slightly at the stranger. The woman smiled back at me before digging through her bag for a book. It wasn't something I would read but I suppose it's whatever you like is what you read. I leant me head back on the seat and drifted into another dream that i'm sure I wouldn't remember when I woke.

"Miss?" "Miss?!" I heard, slowly I opened my eyes and saw a petite woman standing beside me with a smile. "We're in Chicago, you have to get off of the train now" She said softly. I nodded my head and gathered my things thanking her. I got off of the train and stepped onto the platform. I didn't know where I should go now, so I decided I would try find somewhere to stay for a while. I could stay in a horrible, cheap hotel for awhile. I didn't really see a problem with it. As long as I had somewhere to sleep I would be fine.

I walked along streets looking for hotels that looked 'cheap' enough for me to stay in. eventually after an extremely long walk I found one. The front didn't look the nicest in fact it had less to be desired. I opened the door and walked in thinking I would be stepping into a death trap when actually inside wasn't too bad. I looked around for a second before noticing a check in desk, I approached the desk and asked the man behind if there were any rooms in my price range and in fact there were. I knew I would have to find a job soon in order to pay for food and rent. The man from behind the desk who I had now noticed was actually wearing a name tag which read Sam lead me up to a room, opening the door for me like a gentlemen before showing me around the rooms. The room itself was actually a lot better than I thought it would have been. Okay there wasn't much space but that was obvious with the price. I turned around to thank Sam and get a key for the room. He handed me the key and I put it safely in my bag. Sam left the room which left me to ponder what _I _should do. _"hmm" _I thought, looking around the room. I emptied my bag on the bed first folding up the very few clothes I had brought with me. Second Putting in the bathroom all the 'bathroom' and 'personal' things I brought with me. There wasn't much I could do now so I put my clothes, underwear and pyjama's in a cupboard after I had changed into some pyjama's. I put on a cover for the duvet and pillows and laid in the bed with the small Television on. I was exhausted still, even after the whole time of sleeping on the train. The bed wasn't very soft but it was comfortable. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

_ 2 weeks later  _

I walked to the coffee shop in town after I got off from work. I had found work in a book shop, that was hiring. The pay was really good which I was pleased about.

The coffee shop wasn't usually a place that was full of people, it was one of those places were you could sit and relax with either tea, coffee or hot chocolate. Personally I get hot chocolate, because by time I usually get home i'm tired or bored and if I have coffee or tea I will be awake most of the night and I know that from experience. I opened the door and walked through while it made a little dinging sound, I saw Angela one of my new friends sitting with her boyfriend Ben. Angela worked with me sometimes and to be honest was the only person I could trust here. I didn't know anybody really and some of the people I had met just made you think 'if you tell them something, they are going to tell everyone else and then it will eventually get back to you' And I don't like people who are like that.

I walked to the counter In the shop and ordered a hot chocolate with extra cream and marshmallows when out of the corner of my eye I saw three men looking at me. I let it go and paid for my hot chocolate before going to sit at a table, I decided not to bother Angela because she doesn't get much time with Ben as he works away so I thought if I went over there it might make it awkward. Although I had met Ben and he was very nice and sweet, I thought it rude to just invite myself into their conversations.

I sat reading a magazine, still feeling like I was being watched. I looked up and noticed the three men were still watching me but were talking while they did. One of them was very muscular and had Curly brown hair, the other two weren't as buff as the first guy but I could tell just with them sitting there that they are all tall. One had blonde hair and had muscles but not nearly as big as the first guy, he was also pale. The other one...I had never seen anyone more like him before, it was like an angel was sent down from heaven just to torture me by saying look but you can't touch. His hair was bronze and in a messy disarray like sex hair, he had muscles but they weren't huge and you could definatly see them through his top. His eyes even from here seemed like they could draw me in and if he had asked me to kill myself there and then i'm sure I would have if he had just looked at me with those eyes.

I remembered that I was probably staring and smiled slightly at the one with Bronze hair, they all looked to be in their twenties. I turned back to my magazine and finished my drink. I left the coffee shop soon after I had finished my drink and started to walk home, I wasn't going to pay a ridiculous price for a taxi when I could just walk for free and that way it also tires me out so I can go to bed and not have to ponder on what I should do to entertain myself.

It started to get dark as I walked home, I had to walk past pubs which I didn't like as the many drunk men outside would start to harass me thankfully thought they were to drunk to try and walk quicker to catch up with me.

It had gotten darker now and I hadn't been watching where I was going and had gotten myself lost. I looked at street signs hoping I would remember one and it would lead me to the street my hotel was in. I walked past a pub, cringing as I got cat called. In the corner of my eye I saw a man stand and it looked as though he was watching me, I carried on walking when I was pulled into a dark alley.

"AHHH!" I screamed as a man with too much stubble and colon pushed me against a wall. I carried on screaming before he put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams, he pulled at my t-shirt and slipped his hand onto my waist. _Oh No! _ I thought. I closed my eyes knowing I wasn't strong enough to fight back as he was literally like 4 times taller and wider than me. Then all of a sudden he wasn't there, I opened my eyes and saw that someone had pinned him to the ground and was hitting him. He hit my attacker straight in the jaw, the shock knocked him out cold. His body lay on the floor of the alley now bruised and bleeding.

"Hckhmm, Are you okay miss?" My saviour asked me. I nodded slightly and walked slowly toward where there was more light. The man followed me, making sure I was okay. I turned around and gasped. It was the man from the coffee shop.

"Remember me?" He asked. I nodded silently as he laughed. "You are okay though,right?" He asked again, I was about to nod my head again before remembering I was lost. I shook my head and looked around me.

"I'm lost, I've only lived in Chicago for two weeks" I said, he nodded and asked what the name of my street was called. _Damn It! _ I didn't look at the street sign at all. I didn't know the name of the street or anything. I only knew the name of the hotel.

"I don't know the name of the street but I know the name of my hotel" I said. He nodded his head and asked for the name.

"St. Marcus" I told him, his facial expression changed to confusion.

"I've never heard of that hotel before" He said.

"Crap!" I said, Now I have nowhere to sleep, along with no clothes.

"Hey, my flat is just around here you could stay there" He suggested. I looked him over silently scrutinizing whether or not I thought he was going to try something. "I promise I won't do anything, such a pretty and gorgeous thing like you should never be harmed" He said, okay so he was a sweet talker and I was falling for it.

"But I-" I started to say before I was stopped, he held up his finger.

"there is a spare bedroom, you can sleep in and I won't accept a no from you" He said. I sighed and reluctantly nodded my head. He started to walk down the street as I followed. It was really dark now and the only light we had were street lights and that of the moon. The man took hold of my hand as we saw a group of men coming down the street, he pulled me to his side slightly and I could smell his aroma. It was fabulous, I loved his smell. The group of men passed us and even though they saw I had a man's arms around me still found it appropriate to cat call. We passed them not saying anything. We eventually walked through a door and it led us into a very expensive looking suite, well expensive for me. It was modern and designed very well.

"This is my home or flat, whatever you would like to call it" He said, taking his coat and shoes off before coming over and taking my coat from me. I thanked him and looked around.

"What's your name?" He asked. I hadn't realised I had zoned out and was staring at nothing of importance.

"Um, Isabella, but I prefer Bella" I said in a small voice. I was pretty shy towards new people and to be honest I was in a flat with a man I don't know. He stood next to me and nodded before he held my hand and pulled me over to one of the couches and sitting me down. He introduced himself as Edward Cullen before rushing away and saying he would be back in a second. And literally he was back very fast, with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat back down next to me and handed me one of the glasses. He popped open the lid to the wine and pored himself some before turning to me intending to pour me some.

"Um, I can't drink" I said, shyly. He quirked an eyebrow before a look of recognition was on his face.

"Your pregnant?" He said, although I think it was supposed to be a question. He had gotten the wrong idea completely there.

"No no no!" I said. He was still looking at me. "I'm only 16" A look of relief had now shown on his face but it was then covered by shock.

"Your only 16?" He asked. I nodded. He looked lost for words.

"Well, you can have some anyway...it wont kill you I used to have the odd glass at your age" He said. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded indicating him to put some in my glass. He smiled at me and lent back with his glass of wine in hand.

"So 16, huh?" He said. I nodded around my glass.

"how old are you?" I asked. He was looking straight into my eyes as we spoke.

"24" I nodded my head and took another sip of my drink. We spoke about random things afterwards like what things we like and what we don't like.

"So why do your parents let you out this late at night?" He asked, suddenly. I didn't want to answer this question.

"um, I don't live with my parents" I said, He nodded.

"Ahh, wanted to get away from them early..That's what I did although my mother is always ringing to see how I am" He chuckled.

"Um no...um well, it's very very complicated" I stuttered. He nodded his head slowly realising this must be a sore spot. He yawned at the same time I did and we both laughed.

"Guess we should head off to bed, the bed in the spare room is already made and I will get you something to change into" He said, standing up and helping me up too. He ran quickly into a room and came back out with a t-shirt and sweats.

"You may need to tie the sweats at the front because there mine so...but if there's anything else you need please don't hesitate to ask me. The bedroom is here" He said as he walked me over to another room, opening the door for me. "And I hope you sleep well"

"Thank you" I said turning around to face him. He nodded his head once and lent forwards placing a kiss on my cheek before he smiled and padded off towards his own bedroom. My mouth was open wide as I thought about what he just did, but the worse thing was that I wanted him to do more. I wanted him to actually kiss me. I loved his company, he was sweet and looked at my eyes and not my chest or any other part of my body.

_Oh Great, I have a crush on a 24 year old that is letting me sleep in his flat. This can't possibly end well. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bpov**

2 months it's been since that night, the night I got lost and had stay in a strangers flat. Well that stranger was Edward Cullen and I can tell you that he is no longer a stranger. Everyday for two months I had seen him and each time he had walked me home or taken me out to the coffee shop, where he introduced me to his two friends, Emmett and Jasper.

Edward was great, he was charming, handsome, sexy, a gentlemen. Everything anyone will ever want in a guy although sadly I doubt he thinks the same about me. 16 year old Bella swan. How, if my own mother couldn't love me, could a 24 year old I had only known for 2 months.

I walked into the coffee shop, having not seen Edward today I ordered my hot chocolate and sat alone, reading another magazine. I was well into my magazine when I felt a presence next to me. I lifted my head and my eyes caught those of Edward Cullen's. His bright green eyes, you could gaze into them for hours, days even years. They were so mesmerizing.

"Hello, beautiful" He said smugly. I smiled slightly and felt my cheeks blush, he chuckled while I greeted him back.

"Hey" I said lamely. He smiled and looked at the steaming hot chocolate I had on the table.

"You got the usual?" He asked, I nodded. I didn't really have much to say so I just stayed quiet. He leaned back in his chair and just watched me. I tried to concentrate on the magazine but it wasn't working.

"What are you looking at ?" I asked, laughing slightly. He smiled and lent forwards so his elbows were resting against the tables.

"You" He said smugly.

"Well, obviously" I said, there was a hint of sarcasm in my voice but it was barley noticeable. He looked at me, as if he was watching my expression.

"Go on a date with me?" He asked. It wasn't the most normal way to put it but it sounded like a question just without a 'will you' on the front.

I was stunned for a moment before I realised what he'd said. _A date ?! With me? OOo. What do I say? What do I say?_

"Um, yeah sure" I said I could feel the smile on my face. He smiled back at me and stood saying he would pick me up at 7. I finished my hot chocolate and looked at my phone, the time was half 5. I had enough time to get home and get ready. I rushed home, watching where I was going this time.

I opened the door to my room and threw my bag on the floor, it landed with a thump next to the door. I ran into the bathroom and started the shower before going to choose something to wear. It was a good job I had saved a lot of money to go shopping and buy myself some new things although while I was shopping I ran into Edward so he walked around with me and told me whether or not something looked good on me.

I picked out a bodice style floral print dress. **(Profile)** I laid it out on the bed with some black bangles and a silver necklace. I rushed into the bathroom, stripped off and jumped into the shower.

I looked in the mirror as I examined myself, I had on black peep toe heels with the dress and had to hold the dressing table so I wouldn't fall. They weren't that high but my balance was terrible, even in flat shoes. I think I looked good so I grabbed my purse and headed out of the room, locking the door behind me and putting the key in my purse. I walked...or stumbled to the reception of the hotel and waited for Edward to arrive. I saw Sam stood behind the counter and when I wasn't looking I saw out the corner of my eye that he was looking at me. It creeped me out to know he might have been thinking somewhat disgusting thoughts about me.

I heard the door open and looked up and saw Edward stood smiling at me, he walked over and took hold of one of my hands and said,

"You look beautiful" I blushed and looked down. He walked me outside and to a silver car that had Volvo written on the back. He opened the passenger side door for me and I thanked him as I climbed in. He walked around to his side and sat down, turning on the engine. He drove really fast and I was scared we might crash but we never even came close to it. I then wandered where he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked over at me for a second before replying.

"You'll see when we get there" He said cockily. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't like surprises"

"Well, my beauty you shall just have to wait as I am not going to tell you" I left it at that, not bothering to say anything else. Not 10 minutes later we pulled into a parking lot and Edward jumped out of the car and came round to help me out. I took his outstretched hand and got out of the car wobbling a little. It wasn't until we were walking that I had trouble. We were walking towards a rather large building when I tripped, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that I was sure would come but...i didn't feel anything except two hands firmly around my waist.

"Whoa, there" Edward said, putting me up right but not letting go of me. "you okay?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and noticed that his hands were still glued to my waist. I coughed, indicating he could let go. His hands loosened and eventually let go but being replaced by my hand. He led me into the building and I realised it was a cinema. I smiled. _How cliché is it that our first date is in a cinema? It's like were in a movie ourselves. _

"What film would you like to see?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said he could pick, I really didn't know what I would have picked there was so many to choose from although I would have left out the horror films. Undoubtedly if I saw a horror film I wouldn't be able to sleep alone for a while. Edward walked us both over to get our tickets and the man behind the desk started to ogle me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey! Yeah I would like two tickets to the new nightmare on Elm street!" Edward said, his voice hard after catching the guy looking at me, I thought it nice to know he was trying to protect me from someone like that guy. He scrambled around on his computer before producing two tickets. Edward put his arm around my waist and led me over to where there was popcorn and other beverages.

"Would you like anything?" He asked. I nodded and asked for popcorn and a drink. He walked us over to the cashier and got a large popcorn and a large drink. I guess we were sharing, not that I minded I actually like all this mushy date stuff. I'd never been taken out on a date before because I was always worried about what would happen to Renee at home with Phil. I held the popcorn as we entered the theatre, now I wasn't so happy because it was a horror film and I knew with horror films like these that they were hard to watch but you couldn't take your eyes away. We found some seats at the back and sat down, the movie started not long after and I could truthfully say that I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I hadn't screamed yet but I would close my eyes and grip Edward's hand. The film carried on and it got to a part were there was a lot of blood and you could actually see him ripping them apart with the knives on his hands. I screamed and literally nearly ended up in Edward's lap. He chuckled as I closed my eyes, I had my head rested on his shoulder as he brought his hand up and pulled me to his chest and started stroking my hair. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead and I couldn't help but smile.

The film eventually ended and I was grateful when it did. I held Edward's hand not letting it go even when we got to his apartment, where we agreed to order pizza. He made no move to let go of my hand as we walked around and ordered pizza. He turned on the T.V and put on a music channel as we ate the pizza, I only let go of his hand when I was eating the pizza and even then we were sat in close proximity of each other. We finished the pizza's and sat in silence together before Edward got a 'smart' idea. He stood up swiftly and offered me his hand, I took it slowly debating what he was going to do. He pulled me up and brought me over to the middle of his living room and pulled me against him swaying to the music, his hands rested on my waist but brought themselves around my arms and put them around his neck. I raised my head and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me with and emotion in his eye that I couldn't place...Love? Maybe, but I don't know. I smiled back shyly and looked into his green eyes. This was more than just a crush, I think I was falling in love with him. I have known what love was like once...when my dad was alive but it wasn't like this. No. This was different, it made me feel...well, I don't know, the emotion I was feeling was knew to me.

He brought his hands back down to my waist and continued to sway us to the music. The song had changed many times, we were both lost in our own worlds. He brought his forehead down against mine and seeing as I was quite a bit smaller than he was it was pretty awkward, I stood on my tiptoes as high as I could but it didn't make much of a difference. He laughed under his breath before bending his knees and bringing his hands down to the bottom part of my thigh's and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he once again rested our foreheads together. I stared intently into his eyes as he did mine, we were both breathing heavily when he brought his lips to mine. I didn't respond at first but then understood what I had to do. Our lips fit together perfectly and moved together in sync. We had stopped swaying and were just kissing now, and I must say it was the best first kiss ever. We broke apart to breathe, resting our foreheads together again I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face and Edward noticed as his smile got bigger. He walked over to the couch, not letting go of my legs and he sat down so I was sat on his lap with my legs around him. I giggled as he did and he brought his lips back down to mine in a chaste kiss. I felt him smile into the kiss before pulling back. We sat together for a while in silence before a yawn escaped my lips. I looked at the wall clock and saw it was past midnight.

"Your tired?" He asked, and I nodded blushing. I looked down as I felt my cheeks go red, he brought a finger to my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at him.

"I love that blush of yours, so don't ever look down and I guess I will get you something to wear again, the spare bedroom has covers on the bed excetra. You can stay in there if you like" He said, letting go of my hips and sliding me off of his lap.

"Um, that's the thing I um don't wanna' sleep alone after seeing that horror film" I said, embarrassed again. "Could I um, maybe stay with you?"

He looked at me in awe and nodded his head, holding out his hand for me. I smiled and thanked him quietly. He walked me to what I presume was his bedroom and opened the door and held my hand still as we walked through. He grabbed a top form one of his draws and passed it to me, I thanked him and he told me I could change in his on-suite bathroom. I changed into the t-shirt and it came to just on mid thigh, I left on my bra and underwear obviously. I folded my dress up and walked back into the bedroom to see Edward already changed and laid on the bed in only some sweats. The sight made me want to swoon. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down awkwardly before he grabbed my arm and pulled me further towards him on the bed with a cocky smile. Our sides were touching now, well when I say sides I mean I was laid on my side with a hand on his chest while my chest was against his side. He laid one of his hands on the small of my back and was stroking small cirlcles. I yawned, and covered my mouth with my hand. Edward pulled the covers down and climbed under bringing me with him. He lent over and turned off the bedside lamp turning the room black, I felt panic as it went dark and I clutched myself closer to Edward's side. I felt him turn over so his chest was against mine and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead before we both drifted into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip- 2 months later.

**Bpov**

Okay, so last night had to be the best night of my entire life. Edward took me on another date which would make it our fifth. He took me to dinner at a fancy restaurant and I have to say it was very romantic, afterwards he took me for a walk on the beach at night. You could see the moon shining in the water and everything was quiet, the only thing you could hear was the waves crashing together. We walked for a little while before Edward sat us both down on the sand. He laid us both down as we looked up at the stars and he was tracing patterns on the top of my arm, everything was peaceful when Edward started to speak.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked calmly still staring up at the stars.

"you like me right?" He asked. I turned my attention away from the stars and over to Edward, he wasn't laid down any more but was sat with half his body turned towards me. I looked into his eyes and saw..hope?

I blushed, not like he could see it that clearly but I bent my head down and nodded.

"U huh" I mumbled.

"good" He said, I looked up and saw him staring intently at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his voice not even wathering if I would say no. He sounded confident, I bit my bottom lip and sat up looking at the sea. I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head and turning back to him.

"Yes" I said. He smiled, my favourite lopsided grin and and lent over pushing me down so I was laid on the sand, he pressed his lips firmly to mine. He had me pinned to the sand and as laid on top of me with his hands holding himself up as to not 'squish' me I suppose. He pulled himself up letting us breathe but placed his hands on the top of my arms and pulled me up with him. I looked up and saw him Smiling.

"Thank you" He said before we both resumed looking at the stars but this time hand in hand.

_~*~ 2 months later._

"Bella, I would much rather prefer if you stayed here and lived with me, at a night I worry about if your safe. Please just so I know you are okay" Edward argued, he wanted me to come live with him in his apartment, I thought it was too soon but he thought it was best. I knew he was only concerned about me and didn't want anything to happen.

"Edward, don't you think it's a bit early to be moving in together?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"Bella, what happened on the night you first slept over here, you were nearly raped by a drunk guy in an alley before I helped you. I don't want anything to happen to you" He said, he walked slowly closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed down my cheek. "Please Bella" He said. I sighed and agreed, he pulled back from me slightly and pressed his lips against mine before pulling back smiling. "Let's go now and get your stuff that way we have more time to do anything we want" He said, pulling me along to get my shoes on. I personally still thought it was too early but..oh well.

We drove to the hotel that had all my stuff in it and climbed out heading hand in hand through the door and up to my room, I said a quick hi to Sam and thought I heard Edward growl or something beside me. I brought him up to the room and opened the door, this was the first time Edward had been here and it was kind of embarrassing because his apartment was huge in comparison to this. I grabbed my bag and put in my clothes, underwear and other things I had and hurried around the bathroom getting everything form in there too. I came out of the bathroom and saw Edward sitting on the bed playing on his phone. I smiled and put the rest of the stuff into the bag before putting the bag over my shoulder and grabbing the room key.

"I'm ready" I said, Edward looked up and smiled. He walked over and took my hand walking us both down to the reception. I handed Sam my keys and told him that I no longer needed a room. He smiled sadly and bid me farewell. I walked away from the hotel and over to Edward's car. He un locked it and we both climbed in, he drove back to his apartment pretty fast as always and we were there in 15 minutes. I climbed out of the car while saying.

"You shouldn't drive so fast, you might get into an accident one day"

He looked at me and smiled, "If one day I get in an accident it will be of it's own cause, if people didn't want me to drive so fast they shouldn't put that speed on a car I might buy" He said, with another cocky smile on his face. I shook my head laughing. He took my hand and we walked together. Opening the door he brought me inside and took my bag and walked into his bedroom placing the bag on the bed.

"I'll help you unpack" He said, unzipping the bag and pulling out some of the clothes in there, I walked over and started to pull out all the random clothes I had just thrown in there.

We eventually finished and there were only a couple things left in the bag and all they were was stuff from when I was little or when I was with my parents. I turned around for a minute to put something on the bedside table and when I turned back I saw Edward laid on the bed with my photo album, flipping through it smiling or laughing at certain pictures.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I said, jumping on the bed and crawling next to him. He was still looking at the pictures of when I was a toddler and would have a huge smile or a rather funny face.

"You were a cute kid" He said smiling. I laughed breathlessly.

"I practically still am a kid" I said, looking down. He turned to me so fast and grabbed my sides tickling me.

"Yes, and that's what I love about you" He cooed. He was tickling my sides and my eyes started to water.

"Please...St-Stop...Hahaaaa" I squealed. The phone started ringing so he let go of my sides and walked over to get the phone. I laid on the bed trying to catch my breath.

"Hello?" I heard Edward ask. There was silence for a moment.

"Oh, Hey Mum" He said, with then more silence as his mother spoke.

"No, I don't think it's the best time-" He said, clearly being cut off.

"Yes but I don't think-"

"Fine, See you all later" He sighed. I looked at him confused as he turned towards me and stalked over laying back down with his arm rested over my stomach.

"that was my mum, she wants to have a family dinner, she knows I have a girlfriend now and I think that is the sole reason she did it so she could meet you, you wouldn't mind meeting my family would you?" He asked. I didn't know what I would say to his mother or father. What do I talk about?!

"Um, sure, only if you want me to go though" I said. He looked at me scowling a little.

"Of course I want you to meet my family, although you've met two of them already" He said, giving me a chaste kiss.

"I have?" He nodded his head and held my hands.

"Emmett and Jasper, their my brothers" He said.

"Wait, you said they were your friends" I said, scowling myself now.

"I know I didn't want you to be creeped out" He said. I started smiling again.

"N'aww, I could never be creeped out if your there, you keep the creeps away" I said, laughing. He smirked and pulled me against his chest.

"I shore do because I don't share with anybody, your mine" He said, it confused me of were all this possessiveness came from but I let it go. I kissed his jaw line and pulled back.

"What time are we going round?" I asked, it was only ten o'clock now and if it was for dinner then we would have to start getting ready soon.

"quarter to eleven so we should start getting ready now" He said, letting go of me and standing up. I climbed off of the bed and stood next to him.

"What shall I wear?" I asked. He seemed to think for a moment before walking to where my clothes had been put away and pulled out a white curved hem t-shirt with a black tank top for underneath then got out some white linen trousers.

"It's pretty casual so you'll be fine" He said, I smiled and walked to the bathroom to get changed. I came out of the bathroom and saw Edward in a blue shirt and dark washed jeans. I smiled and walked over to sit on the bed.

"you look gorgeous" Edward said, pulling me back up and into a hug. I smiled.

"You look good too" I said. He chuckled and let go of me, I saw a pair of gladiator sandals out and slipped them on, just as Edward got his shoes on.

We pulled up a long driveway and up to an enormous white Victorian house, I stared in awe at the house. It was gorgeous, it looked very old but was still very white. Edward stopped the car and got out of his side of the car and rushed around to open my door, I smiled and held his hand as we walked up some steps and he rang the bell, he waited a second before opening the door himself and walking in. I walked behind him, our hands still linked.

"Hello?" He called through the house and not a moment later a women with a heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair walked quickly through. She saw Edward and screamed a little before rushing over to hug him, he let go of my hand and wrapepd it around his mother. She pulled away from him and looked at me with such a warm smile, I swear I thought my insides melted from the love she permitted for her son.

"And you must be Bella, it's so amazing to finally meet you" she came over and hugged me gently, I slowly wrapped my arms around her not used to the contact from such a motherly character. She let go of me and smiled, she turned around and there stood some people I obviously didn't know apart from Emmett and Jasper who both had large grins on their faces.

"Hello again, Bella" Jasper said, still with the giant smile on his face "This is my wife, Alice" He said, pointing to the small girl next to him. She smiled and skipped over pulling me into a hug and saying,

"It's great to meet you and I know we're going to be great friends" She reminded me of a hyper pixie. I gave her a hug too and smiled when she smiled at me before she skipped back to Jasper.

"Hey Bells!, I hope you don't mind me calling you Bells cos' that's what I'm gonna' call you" Emmett boomed, before coming over and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He set me back down on the floor and Grinned walking back next to a tall blonde girl, who looked like she could be a supermodel.

"this is my fiancé Rosalie" He said, putting his arm around her waist. She smiled at me.

"It's great to finally meet you Bella" She didn't come over and hug me which to be honest I was glad about because 1. i'm not used to all the affection and 2. next to her I would look like plain Jane. I nodded my head and smiled back just as nicely. Next a tall blonde man stepped forwards.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Edward's father, it is a pleasure to meet you Bella" He said, thankfully he didn't hug me either just smiled very warmly at me.

"oh, I'm Esme by the way, I forgot to tell you earlier" Edward's mother said, smiling. I nodded and said a quiet hi. Edward took my hand and everything went silent.

"Well...dinner wont be ready for a while so let's all go sit down in he living room for a while" Carlisle said, leading us all into the living room. I sat with Edward on a love seat and it didn't escape my attention that Esme would always smile when she looked over at Edward and myself.

"So, how did you two meet?" Alice asked, practically bouncing in her seat. I looked towards Edward and saw him looking at me with a smirk, I quirked an eyebrow at him silently asking him '_what_?'

He turned to Alice and started telling her about how he was watching me in a coffee shop and even this _I _hadn't heard. I found out that he thought it was love at first sight and that he was and is completely smitten with me. Alice,Esme and Rosalie all awed while Edward looked at me as I stared into his eyes, smiling. Although Emmett ruined the moment by awing very loudly.

"Well, you two make a really cute couple" We all turned to look at him as if to say 'what the hell, you big wuss' Rosalie put her head in her hands for a second before pulling back and hitting him over the head and smiling.

Esme turned back to us and asked a question I was dreading.

"So, How old are you again Bella?" I looked to Edward, silently asking if he'd told her I was 16.

"I'm 16" I said, hesitantly. She looked a little shocked but covered it well, not like the others. Even Jasper and Emmett looked shocked.

"Well, it's only eight years different" Alice said, still practically jumping in her seat.

"True, aren't you and Dad like eleven years apart?" Emmett said, turning to his parents. They smiled and nodded but still looked a little shocked.

"Well, let's not sit here like pansies being quiet lets get on some entertainment" Emmett said, reaching for the remote only for Alice to shoot up and dive for the remote in Emmett's hand. They wrestled for it and ultimately Alice won. I looked to Edward as if to say 'is this normal' he just laughed and put his arm around my waist pulling me to his side.

"Now we know if Emmett chooses the entertainment, the one pair of innocent eyes in here nay not be so innocent any more" Alice said, putting on a random channel she thought was suitable. Everybody turned to me smiling slightly as I looked down blushing. I heard them all chuckle or giggle. I felt Edward press his lips to my ear and whisper softly.

"You don't have to be so innocent if you don't want to be" His voice was husky and dripping with lust. I giggled awkwardly and felt him smile into my hair before pulling back and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

We sat around the table with our plates full and I had to admit the food was amazing, Esme was a great cook. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were all very kind and we all became friends. Esme was a very motherly person to everybody. She was always asking if I wanted a drink or if I needed anything, and I swear I hadn't had that many hugs from Renee. I suppose Esme like being the motherly person to everybody. I didn't mind at all I actually found it great to always ask if you are okay or if you need anything. Alice I learnt was a fashion obsesses pixie which I had nicknamed Tinker bell in my mind. She was always talking about fashion or something to do with it or she was talking about random things at the most random of times.

Rosalie I learnt was very opinionated but but if she had an opinion she would put it kindly instead of being mean about it. At first when I saw her she looked like the sort of person that would be all snobby buy she wasn't at all like that. She like Alice was a fahionista' but wasn't as enthusiastic as Alice.

I hadn't really spoken to any of the boys so I didn't have much to say although I knew Carlisle could be funny and serious. Jasper I didn't hear speak much but when he did it was always so sophisticated when he did. I'd heard him pop a few jokes some of them I didn't understand but the others did, it must be an age thing. Speaking of ages, Emmett didn't seem like he was in his twenties he acted more like a nine year old. It was funny sometimes but other times it was disturbing.

It was soon time to say goodbye and I was sad to say bye, not knowing the next time I would see them again but Esme told Edward to come bring me down in a few weeks time when they have another family dinner. I said goodbye to them all getting another round of hugs before slipping into the car with Edward. I hadn't realised how tired I was until I fell asleep in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bpov**

I laid with Edward on the sofa while he played with a strand of my hair, I watched the T.V while he did it and every once in a while he would kiss my neck making me giggle. He put his arm around my waist and turned me around to face him, he pressed his lips firmly against mine with his tongue licking my bottom lip begging for the entrance that I willingly I agreed to. I moaned into his mouth as his hands rubbed up and down my thigh. He was pushing himself closer to me and I was slowly edging my way to falling onto the floor. A loud knock, shocked us both making me fall onto the floor with a thump.

"Ow" I mumbled as he climbed off of the couch and helped me back up before walking to answer the door, he looked through the key hole on the door and I heard him curse. He edged the door open and I heard a chorus of deep male voices say,

"Hello, Edward" Before pushing past him and walking straight into the apartment, Edward shut the door quickly and rushed into the living room where I still was. A moment after Edward, the other three walked in, looking around until they spotted me on the couch.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius this is Bella" He said gesturing to me. " Bella, these are Aro, Marcus and Caius" He pointed to each one when he said their names. I nodded my head and smiled softly. I noticed Aro's intent staring at me, making me feel nervous. I tilted my head towards Edward and motioned with my eyes to Aro staring at me. I saw him glare Aro's way before coming to sit beside me, putting an arm around my waist.

"Why are you here?!" Edward sneered toward the three. They looked at each other before turning back to Edward.

"We have a proposition-" They started to say before Edward cut them off.

"I stopped all of that for good, You CANNOT come in here and expect me to do another round after I revoked myself from that world!" Edward shouted. I flinched next to him before he started to rub soothing circles on my waist.

"Just one" Aro stated.

"NO!" Edward shouted, sitting up straight. Aro, Marcus and Caius' eyes went to me.

"Maybe Bella should step out she looks a little frightened and confused" Caius said, I nodded and stood before Edward pulled me back down again and hard.

"No, She's my girl and she will do as I say not _you, _I do not share my things including _MY _girl" He seethed, pulling me close to his side, it frightened me seeing him like this. I didn't like it, it reminded me of the way Phil was when he would hurt Renee.

"Edward, your scaring her and she doesn't need to know about any of this"

"Don't _YOU_ tell me how she is feeling, you do not know her and why doesn't she need to know about my past as a Mob Boss-" He slowed his sentence down at the end and turned slowly to my know very very shocked, scared and leaking eyes. He looked at me apologetically before staring into my eyes and noticing the emotions I was permitting.

"We are sorry Edward, we only came to- well anyway we will go" Aro said, standing and looking at me, checking if I was okay. Edward nodded at him and we watched them all leave, the door shut and I stood quickly, getting ready to run to the bedroom and cry. My feet moved quicker than they have ever done and took me straight to the bedroom, my eyes pouring with tears. I tried to shut the door as I ran in but Edward was right behind me and flung the door open wide, he made long, fast steps over to me and grabbed my forearms tightly.

"You are MY girl, You do as _I_ tell you not ANYONE ELSE!" He shouted. He continued to tell me things like this as I cried form the pain in my arms.

"Edward, please let go" I begged, my eyes seeing nothing from the tears. My voice was audible but crackily all the same. I continued to beg him before his eyes took over the natural green colour showing his love for me. The stared at his own hands on my arms and my tear stained face before letting go.

I dropped to the floor, gripping my arms and struggling to breathe. Nothing happened for ten minutes, All you could hear were either my sobs or heavy breathing.

Edward took a step towards me and I stood quicker than I had ever done before and shuffled my feet backwards. I looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. Shaking my head again I took another step backwards. Edward put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone and looked like he was texting someone. After a minute he put his phone away and took another step towards me then another before the back of my legs hit the bed making me fall backwards. Edward was now a footstep away from me, he reached out towards me, I moved quickly and jumped onto the squeling as I did. He moved quicker than me and had his arms around me, I screamed and kicked as he held me against him, apologising.

"NO, YOUR LIKE PHIL GET OFF !!" I screamed, kicking my hardest which was ultimately getting me nowhere. I don't know how long it went on but I was still kicking and yelling at him when Carlisle, Esme and the others walked through the door, Edward sighed with relief and loosened his grip on me, letting em slip out of his grip, landing on the floor off of the bed. I ran across the room and towards Esme, she held her arms out and I hurriedly ran into them. Sobbing my eyes out. Everybody looked shocked except Carlisle.

Esme rubbed my back and held me against her.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Carlisle ask Edward. He answered with only a few words and they seemed to understand it fully.

"She knows about Aro" Edward said.

"Edward, she wouldn't have reacted like this what else did you do?" Rosalie sneered his way.

"Well, I over reacted when they said Bella shouldn't listen and I got angry and then I can't really remember" I was still sobbing into Esme's shoulder. Esme moved her arms away from my forearms and gasped as she saw the quite obvious bright read hand marks around my arms. She pulled me back slightly towards the door.

"I thought I had raised you not to lay a hand on a women this way, Edward!" Esme said, sounding very disgusted.

"I didn't mean it Mum, I can't remember why I even did it, I love her with all of my heart and I would never _EVER _intentially hurt her" Edward said, my sobs started to subside after hearing his say he loved me.

"What are these then Edward, clearly someone has hurt her enough to leave a mark" Alice shouted.

"Esme, take Bella into the guest room so she can rest or talk to you" Carlisle said, I felt Esme nod and start walking me towards the guest bedroom. I was sat down on the bed and Esme sat beside me, holding me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders . I didn't know what happened exactly earlier but I wanted to tell her about Phil. I needed to tell someone I trusted.

"Can you tell me why you reacted the way you did?" She asked. I nodded.

I waited a moment, catching my breathe. "When I lived with my mother; Renee her husband would beat her and when Edward was shouting it reminded me of what Phil would do to her and then he did this to my arms and I I-" I was crying again by the end. She looked at me in awe and sadness before taking me quickly into her arms and rocking back and forth. We just sat there and I silently fell asleep with her holding me crying.

I woke up on my side with my arms wrapped around my stomach, I looked around the room, remembering everything of before I fell asleep. I sat up and the quilt covers made a lot of noise. I heard the door creak open and saw Alice stood with a smile, she walked forwards and sat on the bed beside me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the quilt.

"Edward wants to speak to you, apologise to you" My head shot up at the sound of his name. "Are you okay with being alone with him, Jasper,Emmett and Dad are still here so he can't and wont do anything and I'm pretty sure that if he did Mum would beat him to death" She said, laughing slightly at the end. I pondered for a moment.. whether or not to let Edward apologise... … I decided yes, nodding my head. Alice stood, hugging me before she ventured out through the door, obviously to go get Edward. I stayed sat on the bed and looked over towards the window. I heard the door re open and looked out the corner of my eye. Edward stood with the door closed and his hands in his pockets. I turned slowly to him and met his eyes, they were full of guilt and hurt. He came forwards, closer to the bed and fell to his knees. I looked down at him, when he started to apologise.

"Bella Love, I am so sorry...no words can tell you how sorry I am for hurting you and making you cry, if I had known what that sick bastard had made you witness I would have thought more logically about everything I had done" He pleaded with me. I just stared at him, not knowing what I should do or say. He took my hands into his and sat straighter and looked deeply into my eyes. "I Love you Bella, and I swear on my and my family's life that I will love you till the day we both die and even in afterlife I will still love you, please just forgive me?"

I could feel tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from falling. I nodded my head and he smiled a huge smile before pulling me off of the bed and into a hug which led to him spinning me around. Laughing, he pressed his lips to mine and we both fell about on the bed laughing.

"Well, I can see you two are happy and I have nothing against you being _happier_, if you get what I mean but remember protec-" Emmett said happily as he opened the door finding us on the bed. Rosalie and Esme pulled him away, Alice and Jasper smiled at us and shut the door. My guess was that they left, but who knows, we stayed in the bedroom for a long time just laughing, claiming our love for each other and telling each other stories of when we were little.

I had never felt more...loved? In my entire life but receiving love wasn't hard...giving it to someone was ultimately harder, For me at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bpov**

"Edward, come on...were gonna' be late" I said, jumping out of the bed and hurrying into the bathroom turning on the shower and jumping in washing my hair and body quickly.

I walked back into the bedroom and saw Edward still lying in a heap on the bed, snoring quietly. I shook my head as I rushed over to put on my clothes. I wore some dark blue jeans with a grey tank top with a red and grey checked shirt over the top. I stood next to my side of the bed and screamed, Edward's eyes opened wide and shocked as he looked next to him and couldn't find me. He looked around before his eyes finally fell on me, smiling. He jumped on to my side of the bed and pulled me down. I was laughing silently as he looked me over.

"What's wrong, why did you scream?!" He asked, well I say asked but it was more like demanding. I laughed and said.

"You wouldn't wake up and we need to go soon" He sighed, letting go of me after placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. I giggled as he climbed off of the bed and walked into the bathroom with a pile of clothes in his arms. I stood from the bed and wheeled the suitcases out towards the front door. I sat down on one of the couches and waited for Edward to come out. I turned on the T.V and watched an old re run of bewitched, when the phone rang. I lent over and saw that it was Esme who was calling, I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hey, Esme" I said cheerfully.

"Hey hunny, we're all running a little early so instead we are going to pick you too up okay?" She asked, although I knew she was already in the car on the way here.

"Sure, Edward's just getting dressed" I said, laughing. I heard her giggle a little on the other end.

"That's our Edward, gets up at the last minute" She said, I nodded but then realised that she couldn't see me.

"Yupp, that's him" I replied.

"Okay, we'll all be there in 10 minutes so bye hunny" She said before she hung up, As I put the phone down Edward walked through wearing jeans and a grey shirt. I smiled and told him they were all picking us up.

Esme and Carlisle had booked a holiday for all of the 'family' to go on, they took to calling me their family...i mean don't get me wrong I love them like they were _my_ family but I wasn't used to being so accepted straight away even if it has been nearly half a year we had been together. It's been 3 months since _that _day, the day when Aro, Marcus and Caius came round, Edward hasn't done anything else but he's got very possessive it seems, although to me it may seem like he's being possessive but he just loves me. I'd sat pondering on my thoughts when I heard a loud knock on the door then the handle of the door turn. Knowing it was Esme and everyone I stood and walked over to Edward who was no holding two suitcases which I had to admit were pretty large. The door opened and in walked Emmett and Jasper smiling, they took another suitcase each and either wheeled or carried them out. I laughed as Emmett put the very heavy suitcase over his head and nearly fell down the steps and into the open car door. Esme and Alice jumped out of their cars and scream giggled over to me, pulling me into a hug each. We all said our Hello's, then we were in our cars, driving to the airport.

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I felt like you had all waited a real long time as I used to update my other stories like everyday. The next chapter will be when there on holiday, there may very well be some surprises in store for you..and for them. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bpov**

We'd been here for 3 days now and the weather here was hotter than I had ever experienced in phoenix. It was funny to watch when Edward got jealous, the men in Spain seemed to prey on the younger girls or any type of girls in general. Yesterday, when we were all watching some of the night time entertainment the male dancers would come off of the stage and one of the younger ones ran past us but bent down kissing my cheek before smiling and dancing back to the stage. Everyone on the table was laughing except Edward who was now sulking. I put one hand on his arm and smiled softly at him, he was still sulking but instead brought me to sit in his lap and whenever one of the male dancers or any man would come to our table he would hold me tighter to him and start kissing my cheek and neck.

I sat with Alice on a bunch of towels on the sand, she had successfully somehow gotten me to wear a bikini despite my many arguments against it. Esme was in the room while I was putting my argument across and to my disappointment asked why I didn't want to wear one, I had a scar on the bottom of my back about 2 inches long that I got when I tried to help Renee get away from Phil once. Shortly after receiving the scar Phil had swung something and successfully knocked me out. Esme looked at the scar and said that it was barley noticeable anyway. So that was how and why I was now sat on the beach in a metallic purple bikini.

"You know..I've never seen Edward look at anyone the way he looks at you" Alice said, putting her magazine down next to her. I looked up from the sand and smiled. "He loves you, we can all see it" She turned her head and looked towards the sea where all the lads were swimming and dunking each other.

"I love him too" I said, smiling. She turned back to me smiling.

"I can't believe Jazz met you before I did" She huffed, I laughed at the face she made.

"Originally, when I first met Jasper and Emmett, Edward told me they were his friends"

"Well, it's good job because after what I heard they were saying to you both, if you knew that we were all related you probably wouldn't be here now" She said laughing. I shook my head laughing with her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Alice screamed, looking behind me, I turned around and saw Edward stood there with an innocent smile on his lips. He walked slowly toward us before shooting forward fast, bending forwards and picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder while I screamed, hanging onto his back. I saw the water appear under his feet. I started screaming louder as I realised what he was going to do, then I heard him laugh and let go of me and I dropped into the water. Thankfully the water was warm but it was really salty and I had my mouth open from screaming. I brought my head back over the water and glared at Edward who was next to me smiling. He swam towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"You look beautiful in that bikini" He said huskily making me blush, even with the heat and being soaking wet. I turned my head away not wanting him to see I was blushing over his comment. He put his finger underneath my chin and turned me to face him again, he stared into my eyes and pressed his lips to mine before pulling back and pressing them back but surprisingly _I _deepened the kiss, pulling on the back of his hair. His tongue traced against my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and our tongues met. My breathing deepened and the bottom of my stomach was starting to feel strange, not in a bad way but in a good way like I didn't want the feeling to stop. His hands slipped downwards and squeezed my backside, I giggle/moaned into his mouth and hugged myself closer to him. He broke our lips apart and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you" He said. I smiled breathlessly and bit my lower lip.

"I Love you too"

Alice and Rosalie had both come round to mine and Edward's room in the hotel to come pick out something for me to wear. We were all going out randomly, I don't think we were actually going anywhere special just for a walk I think but knowing how long the beach is i'm thinking it will be a long walk as Esme, Alice and Rosalie want to walk along there and see if they can find any 'cute' clothing stalls. So as I got out of the shower and walked into the room with a towel wrapped around me I sat down on the edge of the bed. Were a pair of navy blue lacy knickers were set out.

"Um..Alice, Rose?" I said, holding up the knickers in one of my hands, they both looked at me and nodded before turning back into the wardrobe pulling out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and one of the tops Alice had insisted I bring as she had bought it for me. It was like a long bra... a bralet Alice called it. They brought the clothes over and laid them on the bed.

"I'm wearing that?" I asked, pointing towards the floral printed bralet. They nodded and turned away for me to stand up and put the clothes on. I got dried completely and resentfully put on the lacy knickers and bralet before slipping on the skinny jeans.

"Okay" I said, they both turned around and smiled at each other with a knowing look.

"Okay, what do you two know that I don't?!" I demanded. They turned back to me and shrugged their shoulders.

"Nothing" They said. Rosalie took hold of my hand and sat me down on a chair in front of the mirror and started to do my hair. Alice insisted I put some make up on but Rosalie and I both told her no because the heat outside would make it all run down my face. Rosalie finished my hair and it was curled slightly and hung over my shoulders. I smiled at my reflection and stood, thanking them both. I actually looked really really nice and sort of grown up...well more so than I am. That was when I took Alice and Rosalie's outfits in, Alice wore a red and black maxi dress with black gladiator sandals while Rosalie wore a floral printed very short play suit with grey wedges. They both looked amazing, and next to them I would obviously look plain. I smiled at them both as Alice disappeared and came back a second later with some navy blue dolly shoes. I slipped them on and we left the room, letting the door lock on it's own. We didn't stop at any of the other' rooms instead we went straight down to the lobby. We got down there and saw the others sat talking, they heard the elevator doors open and turned their heads towards us. I noticed Edward's Jaw open and his eyes open wide as he saw what I was wearing. He stood up along with the others but walked forwards and took hold of my hands. He bent down so his lips were next to my ear and I felt him breathe deeply.

"You look so sexy" His voice was husky and I felt him nip the side of my ear. "And your all mine" I breathed out shakily.

I didn't know how to reply to that, what was I supposed to say? I Liked the possessive side of Edward sometimes but other times it scared me, I never knew if he would ever 'try' something with me, not that I would mind. I've had many a dream about Edward and I. I would love to be Edward's I just...I don't know.

We walked out of the lobby and started our walk, Edward with his arm around my waist. We walked along the beach while Alice, Esme and Rosalie would admire the 'cute' little stalls that were along the side. We were waiting for them to stop looking when I suddenly heard a very very familiar voice.

"Bella" The voice screamed, I turned around as did everybody else and saw Renee running towards me with Phil following behind looking very pissed. Renee rushed to hug me but I took a step backwards, she looked confused as to why I had done it but tried again all the same. Phil was stood practically up her butt, he brought his hand out and pulled tightly on the top of her arm. She winced but tried to cover it with a smile.

"Bella" Phil said with no emotion, the glare he was giving me was making me wish I was hiding under a rock where he couldn't see me.

"Phil" I said quietly looking down to the floor. I heard a growl emit in Edward's chest before he brought me slowly behind him. Phil noticed this and tried to grab me.

"Come on Bella, were going home" He seethed. Renee started to get excited like she didn't remember why I had left in the first place but behind that I could see sadness...Phil was still abusing her and she clearly wasn't bothered about putting me in the way of his wrath again.

"Not with the sick lights of you two she isn't!" Edward seethed with his teeth clenched. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stood next to Edward while Carlisle stood backwards a little more next to me.

"You act like you love her" Phil said laughing. Edward growled and I saw Emmett flex his muscles, I giggled a little as I saw him do it.

"I do love her, unlike her mother and step father whom I might say treated her like a piece of meat judging by the scar she has on her back left from _you_" Edward said, his voice getting higher as he went on.

"She deserved it"

"And why is that, for helping her mother which I might add I doubt was ever there" Edward said. I felt bad about that but not for Renee for me, she wasn't ever there. The last time she was there for me was before my dad died and even then I rarely ever had problems because I was a daddy's girl. I looked up through my eyelashes and saw Edward and Phil in a very intense staring competition.

"I suggest you leave" Carlisle said, his voice held a meanness behind it that made even me quiver from the inside. Phil turned towards Carlisle and surprisingly did what he said, he dragged away a very disorientated Renee as Alice, Esme and Rose walked back to us. They looked confused as to what happened but must've looked even more so as Edward turned around so fast that if I had done it I would surely have fallen over, He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"What happened?!" I heard Esme ask. Nobody said anything but someone had to so Carlisle decided to.

"An old acquaintance of Bella's showed up" He said, he must have winked or said something silently as to who it was because what I felt next was Esme's hand on my shoulder.

"Oh hunny" She said. I breathed outwards and lifted my head, thank god I wasn't crying. It was safe to say that I hadn't cried about Renee or Phil in a very long time now.

"I'm okay, let's get going i'm sure there's more stalls Alice would love to see" I said. Alice squealed and started to walk again whereas the others just kinda' looked at me for a moment before following after her. Edward kept his arm around me the rest of the night, especially when a group of men walked passed us wolf whistling but one of them tried to grab my behind and I swear Edward nearly turned around to punch him hadn't I calmed him down a little. We finished our long walk and headed back to the hotel where we all said goodnight to one another. Edward led me back to the room and laid down on the bed straight away. I heard Edward kick off his shoes before he joined me, he laid next to me before he started to stroke my hair. I turned my head to face him and I hadn't realised how close he actually was. He moved forwards a little pressing his lips to mine. The kiss deepened and we eventually ended up with me on the bottom with Edward practically straddling me with one leg on each side of mine. Our kiss had gotten a lot more passionate and I had to admit he was the one who had started the more passionate part but I soon followed but with a little more fever than he had. I brushed my hands over his shoulders and down his arms. His hand were resting on my hips as he pulled away from my lips and went straight to my neck. I moaned as he sucked on my pulse point, my hands travelled down his chest and I hooked my fingers into his belt hooks. Edward's lips travelled down to my collar bone and further down to the top of my chest above where my top stared. My fingers left his belt hooks and pulled on the bottom of his shirt, indicating I wanted it to come off. He sat up and pulled it over his head before looking into my eyes as his hands went to the zip that was in the front of my top. I nodded and turned my head to the side as he pulled the zip down revealing my naked chest. I heard him growl and his hands pulled the bralet off of my body and through it across the room. I was breathing heavily as he bent his head down and sucked on one of my nipples while the other was getting a massage. I moaned as his tongue swirled around my nipple then he blew on it making it hard. He moved to my other breast and did the same. He travelled down my stomach and to the top of my jeans. I looked down and remembered to kick off my shoes, Edward stared at me with lust and I nodded as he unbuttoned the jeans and started to slide them down my thighs. His eyes took in the navy laced panties and he bit the top of them as he threw my jeans away also.

"Edward" I moaned. He looked up for a moment "Too many clothes"

"Yes you are wearing too many clothes" He said huskily. I giggled, shaking my head.

"No you"

He smiled a crooked smile and started to pull his trousers off. When his trousers were now next to mine he moved back up to my lips and caught them in his. He grinded his hips against mine making me moan in want. I could feel his hard member on my thigh. I looped my fingers in the top of his pants and slowly pulled them down, I felt him spring to life against my thigh and I wandered how such a big thing was going to fit inside of me. Edward's hands were at my panties slowly pulling them down. He pulled away from my lips and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head, I just wanted him. I wanted us to be together in a way we had never been before. I only wanted him, I wanted him inside me.

"Your mine" He said bringing his lips down to mine for a short kiss before placing himself at my entrance. He pushed in slowly and I bit down on my lip as I felt the small pain. He came to my barrier and pushed through forcefully making me scream into his shoulder. We stayed still for a moment while I adjusted to his size. He was huge I don't understand how he fit in at all.

"Your mine, i'm the only one who will ever do this to or with you" He said into my ear. I nodded slowly trying to think of anything but the pain that felt like I was splitting in two.

"Whose are you?!" He growled huskily into my ear.

"Yours" I said, as soon as I had said it he pulled out slowly before pushing back into me. The pain was still there but wasn't as bad. He thrust into me harder and faster each time and the pain soon turned into pleasure which made me scream out his name.

"Edward!" I screamed. He moaned my name again and again and we soon both reached our climaxes, I felt my walls clench around him as I came and soon after he came to, filling me with cum. He pulled out of me and rolled onto the side of the bed, us both breathing heavily.

" Thank you" I said, slowly leaning over to kiss him, he turned around faster than me and pulled my face to his and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I moaned into his mouth and he let go smiling. I laid my head down on the pillow and Edward wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his side as we both fell into what was now a much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Time skip---- 2 months after the holiday.

**Bpov**

Everyday we had had sex, literally everyday. I don't know how I lived life without it.

We were on our way down to Esme and Carlisle's house as we hadn't seen them since we came back from the holiday, I was dying to see Esme again. We pulled up slowly into the drive and I noticed Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep also in the drive. Edward let go of my hand and climbed out of the car rushing round to open my door for me. I smiled, taking his hand and we both walked up to the front door, her knocked loudly before walking straight in with me towed behind him. Esme came rushing through with her arms open with Alice tagging behind doing the exact same. They both latched onto me and I put my arms around them both smiling. We said 'Hi' to everybody and headed into the living room. I sat down next to Edward and he put his hand on the top of my thigh and rubbed his thumb in circles, if his hand was just a little higher...

"Would anybody like anything to drink or eat?" Esme asked, before she made to sit down next to Carlisle.

Emmett who always eats asked for a pot noodle, Alice asked for some lemonade and I asked for a couple packets of Marmite crisps. Edward looked at me with one of his eyebrows quirked.

"You have quite the liking for those crisps lately" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"I like the taste of them" Esme walked in with 3 packets of crisps and Alice's lemonade.

"Hey, where's my pot noodle?" Emmett asked. We all looked at him wandering where on earth his brain may have possibly gone.

"It needs to be made Emmett, it will be about five minutes before you can even hold it for a while" Esme said, sitting down next to Carlisle.

"I don't understand how you like the taste in those crisps" Edward whispered again in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders and reached for a packet and opened it smiling.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Carlisle said, smirking at Edward.

"I was just saying that Bella has developed a very strange liking for those certain crisps" He said to his father while indicating towards the crisps I was shovelling into my mouth like under fed child. Carlisle and the others looked curiously over towards me and I looked back confused before ducking my head back down and finishing off my packet. Everything was silent as I ate and Alice drank her lemonade. I finished the other packets and couldn't help but glare at Emmett as he ate his pot noodle, it wasn't that he was eating and I wasn't that was bothering me it was the noises he was making.

"Emmett!" Edward said, glaring at him.

"Sorry" He murmured around his food, Rosalie shook her head slowly watching Emmett's antics.

"Well, lets watch a movie shall we?" Esme asked, we all nodded and Alice stood up rushing over to her handbag and pulling out a film.

"I wanted us to watch this, apparently it's really good" She said, turning on the T.V and putting the DVD in the machine. We all sat as the film started, I was right against Edward's side with his arms around me tight. The opening credits started with a really strange song that made no sense at all. Then the word Juno popped onto the screen. The film was about a teenage girl that gets pregnant by this geekish guy at school called Paul Bleaker. The film held no interest for me and I fell asleep against Edward's shoulder.

I woke up not opening my eyes I heard all the others talking.

"Edward, are you sure though son?!" From what I have seen of her today it seems as though you may be in the wrong" Carlisle said.

"She would have told me-" Edward said, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"What if she doesn't know Edward, maybe she's not had any obvious signs for her..after all she is still very young" Was Rosalie's input.

"That's true Edward, there have been a lot of cases were they haven't known until they are a a while into it, some don't even know until they get to the doctors complaining about terrible back pain"

What are they talking about...? Oh well. I'll 'wake up' in a minute. I left my head rested on Edward shoulder as they all continued to talk in hushed tones. I turned my head a little and started to make my eyes flutter until the gradually opened, I yawned and looked around, rubbing my eyes.

"Hello Love" Edward said, kissing my temple and giving the others a 'look'

"Bella, can I have a word with you for a second?" Carlisle asked, I suddenly felt really nervous, I nodded my head slowly and stood only to have Edward grip my waist and pull me back down.

"She doesn't need to have _that _talk with you" Edward said, holding me protectively and possessively against his side.

"Edward, it's just in case and a precaution and if she is you pulling her around like that will _not_ help" Carlisle fired back at Edward, he sighed and slowly let the grip on my waist loosen. I stood slowly and followed Carlisle out of the room and up the stairs, into his office. He told me to sit down and I did as he sat on a chair opposite me.

"What is this about Carlisle?" I asked. He sighed and looked down, wringing his hands together.

"These questions may seem very...personal but please answer them as honestly as you can?" I nodded my head and waited for the questions.

"When was your last period?"

"Before I met Edward" I said, He gave me a funny look, slightly asking how and why. " I had the contraception injection that stops periods" He nodded his head and looked back up at me.

"Have you felt any soreness in maybe your stomach,chest or back area?" I shook my head, I hadn't felt any of that except...

"Oh, well my breasts have been a little sore" He nodded and looked to a corner in the ceiling.

"Where are you going with this Carlisle?" I asked, I was truly curious as to what he was trying to get to the bottom of.

"Are you and Edward sexually active?" He asked. I blushed and nodded, I didn't really want to say that out loud. He nodded.

"Have you used contraception?" He asked, I was about to nod but then remembered that we hadn't used it once.

"No" I said, shaking my head. He nodded and reached into one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a rectangular box, and handed it to me. It was a pregnancy test. I looked up at Carlisle with a questioning glance. He just looked at me with a small smile.

"Please Bella, just...were all questioning whether you are or not" He said. So that was what they were talking about when I was 'asleep' . I nodded and stood slowly. Carlisle stood too and walked me over to a bathroom that was in his office. I walked in a closed the door behind me before opening the box and peeing on the stick. My emotions couldn't comprehend what was going on, all I was really registering was that they _thought_ I am pregnant.

I'm not.

Believe me I'm not.

I can honestly tell you- I looked down at the now seasoned test and couldn't finish my sentence. I picked up the stick soundlessly and walked back to Carlisle's office. I didn't know what to say. I could feel the tears in my eyes starting to form and Carlisle saw as I walked back through, he walked over to me and put his arms around my shoulders as I sobbed into his shoulder. He brought one of his hands down and took the test from my shaking hands and looked at it with one arm still around my shoulders.

"It's okay..It's okay" He said, he was trying to calm me down. Would Edward still want me? I still want Edward, I love him more than my own life I would gladly risk my life for him but does he want me enough, will he after he finds this out.

"Do you want me to get Edward?" He asked, slowly I nodded my head ans I felt his arms leave my shoulders and I sat back down on one of the couches in here. He was gone for a moment before he was back and I heard what was to be Edward footsteps bounding up the stairs. They both entered at the same time and as soon as Edward saw me crying he rushed over and brought me into his arms, rocking us forwards and backwards while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"What did you say to her Dad?!" He asked, I could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't happy.

"Son, it wasn't me...you might want to see this and it may explain why she is crying" Carlisle said, obviously he was going to show Edward the pregnancy test. One of his arms left from around me and not a second later Edward screamed with joy before tilting my head with his finger and kissing me passionately.

Wait, he wants this?

He wants this baby?

"You still love me?" I asked, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Of course I do you silly girl, I wasn't messing when on your first time I said you were mine and I would never let you go" He pressed his lips against mine again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and rested his hands on my belly where a baby would or is and said.

"You are mine, remember that!" He said, possessively into my ear before kissing my collar bone and resting his hands on my abdomen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bpov**

I sat in the passenger side of the car while Edward drove us to the doctors for our first ultrasound amazingly with Esme, Alice and Rose in the back of the car while Jasper and Emmett followed behind in the Jeep. Carlisle was working today so he couldn't come but I have to say that we didn't exactly invite them they wanted to sit in the waiting room so they could be the first to see the baby picture. I had a feeling Emmett would be the first, I can just imagine him pushing everyone out of the way even his own mother just to see the picture.

We pulled up in the car park and finally they had all shut up for a second before they started there chattering again. I turned to look at Edward and mouthed.

"Are they always like this?" He chuckled but didn't say no. He climbed out of the car just as the Jeep pulled up beside him. Edward ran around to my side of the car just as I was opening the door, I put one foot on the pavement and he nearly had a fit. Holding onto my arms, helping me out of the car. I gave him a questioning glance, my mouth was hanging open a little.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked. He turned to me incredulously.

"I was helping you out of the car" He said.

"Obviously, but I wanna' know why" I said. I was confused as to why he acted like he did, I wasn't going to fall I mean I could understand if I was about to but I wasn't.

"your pregnant, you might have fallen"

"Edward the baby is probably about 2 inches long, he doesn't weigh me down that much" We started to walk into the waiting room and Esme rushed over giving the woman behind the desk our name. She looked over at us both and I saw the smile she gave Edward which made me uncomfortable, I also noticed the wedding ring on her finger. She looked back down to her computer and typed something in before telling us we could take a seat. Edward sat on one of the chairs and pulled me into his lap, were I fit perfectly. We held each others' hands as we waited to be called in. Alice and Rosalie were flicking through one of the magazines that was laid out for the pregnant women here, they would awe at the pictures of tiny newborn babies which if i'm honest look a little ugly. I don't know why I think that but I always have, newborn babies aren't the cutest things in the world...okay some are but not all of them. I looked at some of the posters on the walls and they were pretty much all of new mothers or fathers. There was the odd one about abortion or putting your child up for adoption but they were minimal in here. I lent back against Edward's chest and rested my head back on his shoulder sighing. He bent his head slightly and pressed his lips against mine quickly.

"Cullen?" We heard someone call and all of us stood, the nurse looked confused before Edward and I took a step forwards, she looked over at us and seemed shocked as she clearly noticed the age difference. Esme and the others tried to follow us in but the nurse told them only one other person could come in and after a little fighting they decided it was fair that no one went in with us.

I sat down on one of the doctors table bed things while the nurse said the doctor would be here soon and while we wait we had to fill out a form. The form to me seemed pointless as it was questioning my weight which i'm sure they measure at one of these anyway, I didn't know my weight anyway so I didn't bother filling it in. The doctor and nurse soon came in and I was glad that I had a female doctor.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both now do you know how far along you are because i'm sure you have had your first ultrasounds" She said, writing something down on a clipboard. She looked up and I shook my head. She gave us a confused look and asked why we hadn't had one.

"We didn't know she was pregnant until two weeks ago" Edward said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you know for sure that your pregnant?" She asked, Edward nodded and explained how his father is a doctor and checked me over. She nodded then looked at Edward with recognition.

"Your Carlisle's son, I wandered why you looked familiar" she smiled, Edward nodded and took hold of one of my hands.

"Okay, so we will check your vitals first so if you stay seated we will get started" She said, I nodded and shuffled backwards a little. "If you don't like needles I suggest you may need to look away" I felt my eyes widen and turned my head so I couldn't see the needle. Edward wrapped his arms around my neck and I clenched my eyes tight and hid my face in his arm. I felt the needle go into my arm and stay there for a minute, even being sat down I could feel myself swaying.

"It's okay, it'll be over in a second baby" He said into my ear and then kissed the spot he just spoke into. I felt the needle leave my arm and sighed saying 'thank-god'. They all laughed as I said it. Next they put a thing around my arm and it tightened to get my blood pressure, that one didn't bother me but I still felt funny from the needle. They let me stay sat down for a few minutes because I had apparently gone extremely pale, they got me some water and I drank it slowly before I had to stand up and be weighed. They wrote my weight down and I made my way back to where I was previously sat. The nurse disappeared and came back with a machine that I had seen on T.V that lets you see the baby. They got everything plugged in and working when the doctor whose name tag I had just noticed read Dr. Megan. She asked me to lay down and lift my top to just underneath my chest. Edward helped me with my top then held my hand as they put the warm goo over my belly, usually people say it's cold but it was actually pretty warm. Dr. Megan put what looked a bit like a computer mouse over my abdomen and the screen flashed before anything showed up. My mouth opened and I stared silently at the screen, there on the screen was mine and Edward's little baby. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine and I turned to see him smiling down at me, I turned back to the screen and couldn't hold in my smile. Edward bent his head next to mine and kissed my cheek.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Megan asked, without taking my eyes from the monitor I nodded, very enthusiastically I might add, she laughed and pressed some things on the keyboard and suddenly our ears were filled with the sound of our baby's heart. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard.

_Thumpa; Thumpa; Thump a._

"Well from the looks of this you are around 3 and a half months congratulations" I turned to look at her and smiled, we listened to the baby's heart for a a minute longer before we were wiping the goo from my pelvis. Dr. Megan printed out a few copies of the baby and then said we could leave. We walked out and to the waiting room, our hands joined together. They all jumped up as they spotted us walking through and ran to us asking us questions which I personally couldn't understand. Edward calmed them all down somehow before Esme calmly asked if she could see the picture, I nodded and reached into my bag and took out a handful of pictures and handed them around, they all awed before Jasper and Emmett started arguing over whether it was a boy or girl.

On the way back Alice started guessing what the sex of the baby would be too and I swear by the look on her face it was as if she had seen into the future and knew that her answer was definite. Edward held mine under his on the gear shift, I stared out of the window content to just listen to the others talk. We eventually pulled up to Esme's house and dropped them all off before heading back home.

Edward opened the door and I walked in kicking my shoes off, I hung my jacket up and sat down on a couch in the living area, looking at the picture of the baby inside of me. I felt the space next to me dip and I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and pull me to his side.

"That's our baby" I said quietly, he nodded and kissed my hair.

"It is, and guess what?" He said, I smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your both mine" I could feel the smile and hear the cockiness in his voice, but strangely today it didn't bother me. I was still on cloud nine.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I sat as usual alone while Edward was off at work, Carlisle had gotten him a job at the hospital as Edward had a medical degree already, Edward wanted to earn us more money although he had on numerous occasions told me he had enough money to let us live 4 times over and with 3 children each time but he still wanted to work saying he wanted to at least earn some money for us. If he had that much money I don't see why he didn't have his own house instead of this very big apartment, although before I met Edward he lived alone so what good was a house with only one person inside it ?...Not much.

It's times like these that I wish I was still at school, I hadn't finished my whole schooling yet and would love to finish it but without parents how am I supposed to get in. _'Carlisle and Esme' _ I thought, smirking to myself I lent to pick up the phone and waited for Esme to answer.

"Hello?" I heard her ask down the phone, I smiled.

"Hi Esme, I was wandering if you could do me a favour?" I asked, I hoped she would say yes for me.

"Sure honey, what is it?" She asked. I smiled still wary because she could say no.

"I don't like being alone here with nothing to do but watch television and I would really like to finish off my schooling, so I hoping you and Carlisle could get me enrolled in school so I can at least have something to do while Edward is at work the majority of the week"

"Oh honey, are you sure you want to do that, I mean because your pregnant and all maybe it would put a lot of stress-" She started to say before I cut her off, I didn't want to but I couldn't stand her talk about if I was stressed I may lose the baby and I wouldn't be stressed as I was an A' grade student all the way through my school life. I explained to Esme that there would be no stress and if there was I would stop immediately, She eventually agreed and said that she would phone me back when she has all the dates and things ready.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem hunny, you take care now...Bye"

"Bye" I said into the phone before hanging up and smiling while I continued to watch the T.V as per usual. Persuading Edward about letting me go to school wouldn't be easy, I had to be sneaky about this and maybe set him into a few traps. _'That's It, now your thinking Swan' _

~*~*~* A few hours later~*~*~*~*~*

"Honey, i'm home" Edward shouted from the door way, I stayed sat in the same place until he came through with a big cheesy smile.

"Do you know how cheesy that was?" I asked, laughing.

"Cheesy?..._pfft, _Never" He said, making his way toward me and sitting down beside me. We sat in silence for a while before I dared to say anything.

"Edward, how much do you love me?" I asked. He turned to look at me and gave me a confused look.

"More than words can describe, why?"

"When your at work and i'm sat here alone I have nothing to do.." I started.

"Go on" He said, staring straight into my eyes.

"Well, I have nothing to do and I would love it if I could go back to school because I never got to finish before I ran away from Renee and Phil and I think now is the perfect time to continue again" I said, trying to sound sweet and lovable.

"Bella" Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward please, If you loved me enough you would know how much it means for me to go to school, I won't ever be stressed or anything because I'm a straight A' student and always have been...Please" I said, begging at the end. He sighed and looked at me with a tired expression before nodding his head.

"Fine, but I swear if one thing happens you wont be going back" I smiled widely and kissed him passionately. I pulled away smiling and rested my head on his shoulder. He rested a hand on my now slightly rounded Belly and rubbed his thumb in circles.

"I Love you Edward" I said, smiling. He kissed my hair and told me he loved me too.

_2Weeks later. :)_

"Bella.."

"Bella.."

"Bella!" I sat up straight and stared tiredly at Edward who was grinning widely.

"What?" I asked, wandering why he had disturbed my very lovely sleep.

"Time to get up for school" He said, smirking.

"Oh gosh, that sounds so wrong coming from you" I said, wiping my eyes with my fists and sitting up properly. I looked around the room with tired eyes and watched Edward climb off the bed and walk around to my side and pull me up. He laughed as I tried to slump against him but the small bump I now had forming on my pelvis was a problem. Edward steadied me before letting me go, I walked slowly over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple striped tank top, I slipped the top over my head and put the jeans on and looked in the mirror, from the front I looked fine but from the side you could see the slight bump I had, going back into the wardrobe I pulled out a black cardigan and slipped it onto my shoulders the cardigan hung enough to make the bump not so noticeable. It wasn't that I didn't like that I had a bump to show that I was carrying Edward and I's baby but on my first day back at school I really wanted to make at least one friend and as soon as they see the new pregnant girl they will probably assume things that aren't at all true.

I took one last look at my reflection before I headed to the kitchen were Edward had already made my breakfast. I frowned slightly as I felt babied but sat and ate. Edward would turn around to see if I was eating and would then turn back around to finish whatever he was doing. After I finished it was nearly time to go so I hurried into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then I was ready to go.

We were both sat in the Volvo parked in the school car park. Edward was holding my hand with his right hand and his left was on the top of my thigh. I heard the bell go and lent over a little to kiss Edward goodbye. He came closer to me though and faster too.

"If anything happens at all, you have to ring me...you are both mine and I will not let anything happen to you two" He put a hand on my Belly and gave me one last chaste kiss before I opened the door and headed to the front office. I opened the door and it made a digging noise, the receptionist looked up and smiled warmly at me her name tag read Mrs. Cope. I walked up to the desk and smiled shyly.

"Hi, i'm new here I'm Isabella Swan"

"Ah Yes, you moved here from phoenix a while ago and your folder also says your pregnant" She looked up at me with her glasses on the end of her nose, she said it as if it was put on there as a joke.

"Yes I am" I said, she looked shocked but nodded non the less.

"I have your schedule and a map of the school" She said, passing me a couple sheets of paper, I thanked her and she stood saying she would show me to my first lesson. We walked in silence and it didn't escape my attention that she would every so often look down at my belly. We got to a blue door and she knocked quickly before opening it, the students all seemed to go quiet as they realised they had gotten a new student in there class. The teacher stood at the front of the room and and seemed rather tired.

"We have a new pupil today and she will be in this class for first period Mr. Banner, I was just showing her how to get here" Mrs. Cope said. The teacher; Mr. Banner smiled warmly at me and thanked Mrs. Cope.

Mr. Banner said I could take a seat at the back next to a girl named Jessica, I walked as quickly as I could to the back of the class to take my seat luckily nobody but Jessica was looking at me. I sat down and placed my bag on the floor, she turned slightly in her seat and said 'Hi'. I smiled politely back and just nodded my head once, not wanting to get in trouble for talking already. She turned back around in her seat an we continued to listen to Mr. Banner. Although I had already done this work at my old school it seemed I needed to recap a couple of things. After he finished explaining he said we could get on with the work. Jessica turned to me and smiled.

"I'm Jessica, you are?" She asked.

"Bella Swan"

"So, how long have you like been in Chicago?" Her voice seemed to adopt of higher pitch when she came up to the word 'like'.

"A few months" I said, her eyes travelled down to my stomach and I saw her eyes slightly widen.

"Your pregnant?" She asked, I nodded and she smiled a little.

"Like who is the father, is it someone from Chicago or from wherever you like came from?" She asked. I doubt she would know him even if I said his name.

"Um, yeah he's from here.."

"Who Who?" She begged, I could practically see the cogs in her head turning trying to figure out who the father was.

"I doubt you know him but..Edward Cullen" As I said his name her mouth opened wide and she gasped.

"You've had sex with Edward Cullen?!, Oh you lucky thing you but I've heard that he's now in a relationship with some extremely gorgeous girl, you see My mum knows Esme and Esme told my mum that his girlfriend is absolutely stunning and the most down to earth girl she has ever met and she can see the love Edward's eyes shine with when he looks at her"

"Um, i'm actually his girlfriend" I said, I swear her mouth opened wider.

"But how, he's like 23, 24 and we're only 16...how did you pull that off?"

"I don't know we just kinda' ...It was like...I suppose it was something like, love at first sight."

"N'aww Sweet" The way she said it didn't make me think she thought it was sweet. We didn't say much else, I gathered that she was one of the gossip girls..she wanted all the latest gossip even if it meant hurting someone. When I was writing something down on a work sheet a blonde haired boy turned around in his chair and smiled at me.

"Hey, i'm Mike it's really great to meet you"

"Um, Hi..I'm Bella" He nodded his head and smiled.

"I know, so listen what lesson do you have next?" He asked, I looked down at my sheet and it said my next lesson was Physical Education, well i'm glad i'm pregnant.

"P.E" I replied, looking back up at Mike. He nodded his head and invited himself to walk me to my lesson when the bell went and it was just my look that it went not twenty seconds later. I put the sheets of paper in my bag and stood with my bag over my shoulder. As he promised Mike walked me to P.E and then left at the locker room doors.

Thankfully the day passed quickly after that and I was then walking quickly towards Edward's waiting Volvo, I opened the door smiling and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey Baby" Edward said as I got my seat belt on. He took hold of my hand and rubbed his thumb over my hand. I smiled and before he turned on the engine he lent over and gave me a kiss. He pulled back and started the engine while asking how my day went.

"Well, practically everybody knows that were dating and that your the father of the baby I am subconsciously trying to hide under my top, I was asked out 4 times in a whole day by the same boy but other than that my day was fine"

I saw Edward glare out of the wind shield as I mentioned about Mike asking me out about 4 times.

"A Boy asked you out...On what a date?!" He snarled.

"Obviously and each time I told him no and that I am happily in a relationship with you but he didn't listen"

"I swear to God, if he asks you again I will personally make him listen!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Bpov**

I had so much homework it was unbelievable, The majority of it was Trig or Maths. I'm not brilliant at Maths but i'm at a C so I need to improve my grades and by doing homework i'm hoping it will help.

I stared at the last homework sheet I had but just couldn't understand it, I stood from my place on the couch and went to Edward who was in the bedroom doing only God knows what. I opened the bedroom door and saw him sat on the bed with his laptop on, he looked toward the door and smiled. I smiled a little as I walked over to him.

"Can you help me?, Because I don't understand any of this" I asked him, as I sat down next to him. He nodded his head and moved the laptop out of the way, I passed him the sheet and he looked at it for about fifteen seconds before showing me what I needed to do.

"You need to find the value of x by multiplying 7 times y and 4" He said, I must have given him a confused look as he tried to explain it clearer to me.

"y equals 7, so multiply 7 by 7 then by 4 and add them together and you get the value of x" He said, I finally understood. Like I said, 'I'm no good at Maths'. Thankfully that was the last question on the sheet and I was now free to do whatever I want...as long as its safe. I put the sheet on the bedside table and cuddled into Edward's side. He put an arm around me and squeezed me lightly.

"Do you want to go out for a bit?" Edward asked. I Looked toward the window and saw the sun was starting to set.

"Where to?" I asked, He smirked and took hold of my hands and pulled me up from the bed.

"Put on some sandals" He ordered me, I giggled and shook my head. I walked to the wardrobe and squatted down and picked up my silver toe posts. I slipped them on then walked out of the bedroom and found Edward stood at the door holding one of his jackets. He smiled at me and took hold of one of my hands before dragging me out of the apartment and down to his Volvo.

In the car he still refused to tell me where we were going and I was curious as to why I had to wear sandals, the weather was warm seeing as we were in May, the beginning of Summer. I stopped paying attention to what we were then driving past and was surprised when we pulled up at the beach and what surprised me more was that I saw Alice,Rosalie and Carlisle's cars parked not far from us, I knew it was their cars because it wasn't everyday that people in this area have those kind of cars.

I looked towards Edward, silently asking what was going on. He just smiled and climbed out of the car, coming around to my side and helping me out. My Belly was definitely now and I hated when people would see me and stare probably thinking 'Knocked up at her age, Ruining her life...I bet her parents were furious' I would think to myself 'brush it off, they don't know you' But it still affects a person.

Edward held my hand as we walked onto the beach, we walked for a little bit before I saw the 'gang' all around what looked like a camp fire and a barbecue. I smiled and we started to walk faster towards them, the smell of the food was teasing me.

"Hey Guys" Carlisle said, smiling as he took his eyes away from the barbecue to greet us. We said our 'Hellos' to everybody before I was dragged down to sit around the camp fire with the others.

"So Belly, Hows my nephew doing in there?" Emmett asked with a huge grin adorning his face.

"How do you know it's a boy?, and the baby is doing fine, thank you for asking"

"I just know it's a boy, the Cullen side have a speciality for boys, I mean Mum and Dad got Me, Edward and Alice...then we adopted Jasper and Rose, We specialize in boys. You have a soon to-be pro footballer in that belly of yours" Emmett spoke matter of factly, I gave him an amused smile and shook my head slowly.

"No Emmett, The baby is going to be a girl" Alice said. Emmett shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why is that?!"

"Because I said so and whatever Alice says goes" Alice said, I don't know why she was talking about herself in third person but I suppose that's just one of the quirks you get with Alice.

We sat around talking while waiting for the food to be ready and when it was it was the most amazing barbecue I had ever tasted. Edward sat down next to me and took my plate once I had finished, the fire didn't even start to lose it's flame and it seemed to get brighter as everybody would tell stories from when they were younger, By the end of it Edward looked mortified. The majority of the stories that had been told were of Edward. Esme and Carlisle had just finished telling us all a story about them all as kids when I heard my name being called out.

"Bella!" I turned my head and saw Mike waving a little over excitedly. The others all turned their heads in the same direction only to turn them back and silently ask who it was.

"Oh dear God" I whispered.

"Who is that?!" Edward growled. I turned to him with a serious expression.

"Mike" I said, As the name left my mouth Edward growled and put his arm around me and pulled me to his side. Mike was starting to jog towards us, ultimately ruing the family moment we had been having even if it was at Edward's expense.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were coming to the beach tonight" Mike said while trying to catch his breathe.

"Well, I only found out when we got here" I said. He nodded his head.

"So, do you wanna go out some time, maybe when your not doing something?" He asked, I saw everyone's eyes and mouths open wide as they heard him blatantly ask me out while Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist.

Edward growled and stood slowly, letting go of my waist as to leave me sat down.

"Listen!, you little piece of crap...You ask Bella out one more time and you wont know what hit you, no hang on you will.. it'll be ME, so I suggest you stop bugging her and find someone else you can fool around with. GOT IT!" Edward said through clenched teeth, I saw Mike nod quickly before turning quickly and jogging back to Jessica and the others. Edward sat back down and pulled me closer to him, although I thought it was impossible we couldn't possibly be any closer now.

"What the hell?, could he not see Edward's arm around you?!" Alice said, she looked confused, as did the others.

"Obviously not, if he just asked her on a date" Jasper said, putting his arm around Alice chuckling. The others and me started to laugh a little but Edward did nothing. He didn't say anything for a bit, I was still sat with Edward while I was talking to Alice when he put his lips to my ear.

"Your mine, I Love you...and that is obvious by the bump I can see in your abdomen but your mine,no one else's...Mine!" He kissed my hair before pulling back. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder and held one of his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bpov**

I felt uneasy as I sat at home waiting for Edward, I knew he wasn't going to be back until early hours in the morning but I had nothing else to do right now. At school, I felt as if someone was watching me. I would turn around and see nobody. I tried to forget about it but I couldn't and now the fear is the same here. I tried to let it go by sitting on the couch with a packet of crisps and watching old re runs of bad soaps. I finished the packet and laid down on my back with my head turned towards the television. I kept falling asleep then waking up again, sleeping on the couch wasn't the most comfortable but I didn't feel like moving. I placed my hands on my belly and quietly said,

"Daddy, will be home soon and then we can all cuddle up in bed" I felt a very slight movement in my belly but it was nothing I hadn't felt before. I couldn't wait for when the baby actually moves when I can completely feel it. I smiled before slowly closing my eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep...That was until I was awoken!

I opened my eyes on instinct, I had that feeling you get when you think there is someone stood above your bed or wherever you may be sleeping. My eyes snapped open and I came face to face with Phil.

"Now Bella, you have to be very quiet!" He said, with a sick smile adorning his face. I wanted to slap it right off of his face but I was to scared about why and how he was in mine and Edward's apartment. He pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and I instantly knew what he was going to do. I screamed and started to try get up only to be pushed down rather forcefully again. I tried to scream louder but he had placed his hand over my mouth. I bit his hand and started kicking and flailing my hands around.

"Bitch!" He said, before putting the handkerchief around my mouth and lifted my head, tying it up at the back so it would make a gag. I couldn't speak or scream for help.

The handkerchief had something sprayed on it or it had been dowsed in something, my eyes started to blur and the last thing I remember was wishing for Edward to come save me.

**EdPov**

My shift had just finished and I climbed into my silver Volvo, ready to drive home to Bella. I couldn't wait to see her again, everyday I worked I missed her. After all she is my girl. As I drove home I passed a speeding white van, I swerved out of the way, so it wouldn't hit me. I breathed a sigh of relief as it passed by and hadn't come close to hitting me. I started to drive again, while the inside of my stomach was feeling a little sick, something didn't seem right. I sped up a little more so I was now doing 80MPH, I pulled up to the apartment and took off my seatbelt before climbing out of the car, locking it then walking toward the front door. I got the shock of my life when I saw the door was already open. I just stared at the door for a moment before quickly reaching into my pocket and dialling my father's house number, It rang a few times before he answered rather tired.

"Hello?"

"Dad, seriously you have got to come down to mine, I just pulled up and the front door is open...something has happened-" I started to say, he cut me off and I instantly knew he was no longer tired. I could hear him waking my mother up, laid beside him obviously.

"Have you been inside yet son?!" He asked. I shook my head before realising that he couldn't see me and so I replied to his answer with words this time.

"No b-"

"Don't go inside at all Edward, were already on our way over!" He said, authority was clear in his voice as he spoke to me. I knew when to listen to my father and when not to and this was one of the times I was to listen.

I stood anxiously pacing the front garden waiting for them, it was only a matter of minutes before the pulled up speeding to the house with Emmett's car in tow. Mum and Dad jumped out as fast as they could, mum nearly tripped when she did but steadied herself. They all ran over to me, I was panicking, I had no idea about what had happened in there!

"Son, was Bella in the house before you left for work?" Dad asked, I nodded my head and fisted my hands into my hair, pulling on it.

"Okay, we will all go in with you!" He said, I nodded and Emmett stood ahead of us all. He was bigger so if anything happened to jump out at us he could just pick him up and throw him through a window or something. We walked rather quickly through the front door and I could see an empty crisps packet on the coffee table and a blanket that looked like it had just been thrown onto the couch.

"Bella!" I shouted, hoping to God she was here. There was no answer.

"Bella?!" I called again, nothing or no one replied. The girls all started shouting and calling out for her. I ran past Emmett and straight to each room checking them before running back out to them in a panic.

"Esme, phone the police!" Dad said, Mum nodded and rushed towards the phone, picking it up and frantically dialling the number. She told them what we had come home to and they had agreed they would be round very shortly and until then we were to touch nothing. I don't know how long my sanity lasted, I remember dropping against the wall and sliding down slowly gripping my hair. I was saw I was going to pull it out.

"Edward?!" Rosalie and Alice shouted before everyone's heads turned to me in shock. Dad rushed towards me and tried to ask me questions to which I wouldn't answer. How would he feel if mum went missing randomly, i'm sure he would be having a nervous breakdown just like me. I blacked out just after I saw some men walk through the door and introduce themselves, there was an F.B.I agent and some police officers. I saw nothing but blackness and Bella's face, her beautiful chocolate eyes and her lovely mahogany hair, her soft pale skin. I willed for this to never leave my sight and for now it didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bpov**

My eyes fluttered open as I remembered the events I had just been through. Phil kidnapped me, Edward wasn't home and now i'm not with him any more..What am I supposed to do ?!

I felt something cold against my forehead and opened my eyes a little more and saw Renee sat on the edge of a bed with a soft smile on her face.

"Your awake" She said. I nodded my head and gave her a disbelieving look. "Oh, Hunny I can't believe your back home with us...now we can be a proper family just as soon as we take care of that thing you have hiding underneath your shirt" I sat up in the bed and covered my belly with my hands. No one was going to touch my baby!

"No we wont, that 'thing' as you call it is my baby and no one is taking him or her away from me" I growled at her, she gave me a sad look and tried to lay me down again but I shoved her hands away from me.

"You are ruining your life, I had you at a young age and I ended up stuck in Forks with your father and then I found my true love in Phil, don't make the same mistakes I made" She said. I stared at her in shock.

"Your calling me a mistake when the real mistake was you marrying Phil when he constantly beats you... I am really surprised your not dead because when I was here last you were nearly killed when he pushed you down a flight of stairs before and now you want me to come back with open arms?!"

"Marrying Phil wasn't a mistake!" She said, the tone of her voice getting higher. Before I had chance to sat anything else the door to the room we were in opened and Phil walked in, with a massive grin on his face.

"Good your awake, now your mother can stop worrying about whether or not your going to wake up..." I stared at him in disgust, how could he kidnap his own step daughter?! Right now I wish Charlie was still here, he would've had Phil's ass in jail many years ago.

"Where am I?!" I asked, my voice was low and barley audible.

"Were do you think we are Bella, were in Phoenix, were at home" Renee said, smiling. It was like a light bulb had shown above my head...well I wish it had.

If we're in phoenix I could just get the train back to chicago..but with what money?

_God Dammit!_

"Well Bella we are glad your home but we need to be going now so sit tight" Phil said, dragging Renee out holding the top of her arms tightly, I could see them going red and it made me think back to when I would've helped her when he had done that, not any more.

I had no idea what to do and I don't know how long I had been unconscious. Sat on the bed and curled my legs to my chest and sobbed into my knees, wishing I was with Edward, so he could wrap his arms around me and tell me everything would be okay and that I was his and that he loved me. My sobs got louder and louder until I could barley breathe which made me annoyed as I would have to stop crying, which would be impossible. I held my belly and rubbed circles on it silently speaking to myself and the baby. I cried myself to sleep that night, I had no idea what I was to do, it was hopeless.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it was so short, but that was a vital part for the story. :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

The days droned on, the day would pass from minutes to hours in what felt like a matter of seconds. It was killing me inside. I was sure I had been here for over 2 weeks now, I had to hope Edward could guess who had taken me... If he thought back to the holiday we all went on, maybe he might remember.

Renee claimed to be thrilled to have me back and actually swore on her life that Phil had stopped beating her, only to be punched in the face not 3 hours later. They would never change and I feared that if I didn't get out of here then the same fate that Renee was heading towards would soon become mine also. I had been allowed outside only a handful of times and only with Phil around, I had seen on front covers of newspapers that Edward was looking for me and it gave me so much hope. Renee had threatened to make me get an abortion but hadn't realised I was to far along for her to even consider it any more.

All day everyday I would find myself trying to find something to occupy myself with, I tried reading, watching television; everything but it all reminded me of Edward which resulted in my crying. I'd had many idea's of ways to get hold of Edward...Email, Text, Someone spotting me in the street or even telephone. Telephone seemed like the most reliable way but I had no idea where they kept the phone. I sat on a couch pondering on ways to get out of here when I heard the flap of the mail thing go, we had the paper delivered and Phil would laugh as he would read the story about me being kidnapped. I stood and walked towards the door bending as far as I could to reach the paper and miraculously I got it, I walked back towards the couch and sat down unfolding the paper in front of me. On the front page was my kidnapping story again.

It mentioned that they had an idea that it was my step dad that had kidnapped me but nobody could be certain as they had no idea as to where he lived. I prayed Edward would use his 'connections' wisely and think with his head. I turned the paper and saw another page with a continuation of the first page, there was a picture of Edward pulling his hair and looking as if he was having a nervous breakdown. It broke my heart seeing it, I didn't want to see him in any pain. That was when I had decided what I was going to do. I stood as quickly as a five month pregnant women could and headed toward the stairs, I climbed them and went straight to Phil and Renee's bedroom, I was scared about what I may see or find in here but I had to keep my eyes open if this was to work. I looked around the room and saw that the once obvious cream wallpaper needed to be changed as there were obvious blood stains along the walls, the once white carpet was now multicoloured with what looked like Pepsi and blood stains. I had to hold my breathe and breathe deeply through my mouth. I scanned the room and in the corner saw what I was looking for; The phone. I sighed and headed towards it, I picked it up and bent my head to look down at the numbers when I heard the front door fly open.

"BELLA!" I heard Phil scream, He's drunk. He usually takes this out on Renee, why me? I heard his footsteps get louder as he stomped up the stairs.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted again, I coward in the corner and stood with the phone in my hand. I quickly dialled the number and pressed the handset to my ear, only to hear the silly buzzing noise meaning the phone was disconnected. _No! _The bedroom door flew open and hit the wall hard enough to leave a rather large dint in the wall, Phi's eyes were filled with hatred and anger and a little happiness. He was sporting a slight smirk as he came closer to me slowly before grabbing my hair and throwing me forcefully on the bed, I brought my hands protectively over my stomach and closed my eyes tight. I didn't know what he was going to do and I was hoping to God I would live through it. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me and I felt him lean on the bed, it dipped down at the end and then I felt his breathe against my neck, he brought his nose down and trailed it up and down before kissing my collar bone. My breathing had got heavier from the panic and I had now changed my mind, if he was going to do what I thought he was going to do, I would rather not see anyone I knew as they would most definatly give me sympathy after hearing about this.

"You smell so good, you smell and.." His hands trailed from my shoulders down to my elbows. "Feel so much better than your mother" He said, his voice low and what I guess he thought was seductive. He kissed my collar bone again and pulled back and I heard the metal from his belt buckled clang to the ground. I heard a zip being pulled down and willed myself for death, I didn't want this, I wanted to just die right now so me and my baby don't have to go through this. Phil came closer to me again and I could feel his bare erection against my leg and it made me sick to think of. He started to mess with the waist band of the jeans I was wearing and I let out a very loud ear piercing scream as he did, he pulled back before quickly putting his hand over my mouth to muffle the screams. I kept screaming into his hand before we heard a loud bang come from downstairs, it sounded like the front door was being broken into.

"BELLA?" I heard, and recognised the voice, I had only ever heard it once but how could I forget it... well okay maybe I could but right now I could remember exactly who it was.

I opened my eyes so fast i'm surprised I had any eyelids left. Phil was still as he laid above me with his hand still planted over my mouth. I carried on screaming before realising the man downstairs would never be able to hear me. I started banging my feet as hard as I could on the floor, hoping to God they were in that room so they could hear it. Not a moment later I heard rushed and heavy feet running up the stairs yelling my name again and again. The bedroom door was still wide open so as soon as he got onto the landing he saw me, pinned underneath Phil. Phil jumped off of me just as fast as Caius had pulled out a hand gun.

"I will give you 3 seconds to get away from her!" Caius spat at Phil. Phil jumped away from me and held his hands in the air, while his trousers were still around his ankles along with his underwear, which I had to admit wasn't a pretty sight at all. Caius kept the gun aimed at Phil and pulled a mobile phone out from his pocket, he flipped open the black Motorola phone and brought it to his ear before resting it on his shoulder and putting both hands back on the gun.

"I found her! Get here quick...Yes tell them!" He said, into the phone, I was finally getting out of here! But who was coming to get me? Caius flipped the phone closed and gave me a very small but very sad and happy smile. I didn't attempt to smile back though.

"Why did you take her?" He shouted at Phil, who had tried to bend down to pull his trousers back up.

"She ran away from her own mother, made her mother go mental every time I beat her she would remember her!" He shouted pointing his finger at me, I flinched back in shock horror, she was thinking about me?

"And every time we tried to have sex, she wouldn't be in the mood and quiet frankly I think rough sex Is better so it was no problem getting what I wanted from her!" _Sick fuck! _I thought. "And quiet frankly she's gone mental from all the times she's hit her head and even I haven't seen her since this morning before we both left!"

I sat on the bed holding my now very prominent belly and listened to what Phil had been saying, although Renee had been thinking about me she wouldn't have had to if she had listened to me and not put me in harms way so she would get what she wanted. This was their karma and it was well and truly biting them both on the ass. Caius kept questioning Phil until we heard loud voices coming from downstairs, one of them being the voice I have wanted to hear since I saw Phil standing above me after I had fallen asleep watching television.

The owners of the voices ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, Edward ran up the fastest and first and came hurtling onto the bed as soon as he had seen me. He pulled back and kissed every part of my face and rested his forehead on mine, this was all very rushed and when he came back to his senses and realised where we were, he stood from where he was hovering above me and turned slowly towards Phil with a look to say 'i'm going to kill you right now!' A second passed before Aro and Marcus came into the room and looked extremely happy to see me sat on the bed but weren't to thrilled when they saw Edward lunge at Phil. Edward had the upper hand as he would hit and punch Phil as hard as he could. Phil got in quite a few punches and I got worried for Edward. They both ended up pulling themselves off of the floor and were pushing each other around as they fought, they both were heading towards the bed and Caius leapt over quickly and pulled me up and behind him, Marcus and Aro. Aro joined the fight alone with Marcus while Caius stayed with me and checked me over quickly with his eyes, he didn't look to happy. The fight finished with Edward hitting Phil straight in the jaw, They all stood while leaving Phil draped over the bed unconscious. Edward turned around and the cuts he had looked terrible, and I could see were bruises were already starting to form.

"Bella!" He sighed loudly before rushing over to me and pulling me into his arms. "Oh baby, I love you so much, I can't believe I finally got you back" He said into my hair while holding me against his chest. I started crying into his white shirt and couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. I felt Edward lean down a little and felt my legs beneath me disappear, Edward had picked me up and started to walk us both downstairs bridal style. He got us out the house as quickly as he could with the other three following. Edward climbed into the back of the very familiar Volvo. I smiled a little as I remembered it. Caius sat with us in the back while Aro drove and Marcus rode shot gun in the passenger seat. I continued to cry into Edward's chest as we were driven somewhere. All I remember then was falling asleep gripping hold of Edward tightly as if he would disappear if I let go. And I was not willing to do that ever again!


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I had fallen soundly asleep on Edward's lap in the car and had a vice like grip on him when I had woken up. I refused to let go of him for any amount of time. I had been awake now for maybe five minutes and I was still trying to clear my head, Edward was rubbing circles on my forearm with his thumb. I finally got my head around things and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I felt Edward pull me closer to him and I cried into his shoulder as I held him in my vice like grip. I didn't want to let him go! He whispered in my ear how much he loved me and continued to kiss my neck and cheeks.

"Edward, were here" Aro said from the front of the car. I turned my head and looked out of the window and noticed we were back in Chicago, but what I loved the most is who I saw stood not far away from the car. It was obvious we had pulled up at the train station as I remember the signs. Edward pulled the door handle and pushed the door open, he started to slide out of the car and my grip on him was loosening and I started to panic, quickly I pulled myself to him and we slid out of the car together. As he stood up I pulled my legs to wrap around his waist, somehow I managed it while the bump between my hips caused a few problems. We started heading towards the spot where they were all stood waiting for us, I put my head into his neck and let the rest of my tears fall onto his shirt. Edward's hands traced patterns on my lower back as I cried. He suddenly shouted out.

"Mum, Dad, Over here!" not a minute later I heard a collective round of gasps and then the sound of rushing feet.

"Bella" They all said as they crowded me and Edward. Emmett was the loudest as always. I felt Edward arms loosening around me and felt someone try and pull me away from him, I made a very high pitched whimper and held onto him tighter.

"It's okay Baby, it's okay" Edward whispered into my ear. My cries had been stifled now and I was only sniffling. Whoever had their hands on me before quickly pulled them away.

I looked up from Edward's shoulder and saw Esme, she was stood behind Edward and smiled softly at me, I gave her a small smile back and she pushed some hair behind my ear. I sighed and rested my head back on Edward's shoulder and somehow fell asleep.

***~ a week later.**

It had finally sunk in that I was home with Edward and his family, Edward refused to let me stay home alone while he was at work which is why I spent the remainder of my afternoons at Esme and Carlisle's home. Esme treated me as if I was her daughter and I loved her for it.

Alice and Rose had took it that because I was going to be here five days a week I would need entertaining so they came round a lot, they even tried to give me a full makeover but Esme stopped them thank God.

I sat with Esme and the others in the living room while Edward and Carlisle were at work. They were all talking about the most random things. Alice who was sat next to me would always try and feel the baby kick although I haven't even felt a proper kick yet, it was funny because during a conversation she would just randomly grab my belly and try get him or her to kick but she had no such luck.

"So Bella, do you and Edward have any classes planned yet, you know for when the baby comes?" Esme asked. I stared at her with my eyes open wide and shook my head.

"No, I didn't know you had to go to classes" I said, she looked shocked and nodded her head while explaining to me all the different things you learn, she very well could have been teaching me and Edward what to do which i'm pretty sure she will be.

"Tell Edward to get you both into those classes, trust me they will help a lot" I nodded my head and grabbed a chocolate bar from off of the coffee table. The others found it funny that I couldn't bend properly any more, Esme and Carlisle think when the baby is born he or she will be pretty big but Esme said she was a little bigger than me at this stage when she was carrying Edward.

I fell asleep some time in the night as I woke up from being carried around, I opened my eyes and saw Edward carrying me bridal style into the apartment. I was still very tired and my eyes were only half open, Edward looked down and smiled, He kicked his shoes off somewhere near the door and continued to carry me into the bedroom. He put me down softly on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"mm" I moan/groaned while stretching my arms out. He stood over me and smirked down at me. He jumped off of the bed quickly, making the bed jostle around a little. Before his face disappeared from my sight. A few minutes passed and I fell asleep again only to be woken up straight away by Edward pulling down my trousers and pulling my top over my head and replaced them with just a hoody that went to mid thigh. I sleepily opened my eyes and was gazing into bright green ones. Edward chuckled and slowly put his face close to mine before he placed his lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss with my eyes close and arms around his neck. He pulled away and knelt on the bed with a leg on each side of mine so my legs were trapped.

"Edward" I moaned. "I'm tired" His hands went up and down my forearm and I was slowly getting annoyed at his attempts to keep me awake.

"Edward i'm tired and I have school in the morning...come on, I need to sleep" I whined. He just laughed at me and bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Aw, come on baby" Edward said huskily into my ear but I was just to tired to care.

"Edward I have to go to sleep, it's not good for the baby and so help me I will go sleep in the guest room if you don't let me sleep right this minute" He huffed after my little 'speech' and climbed off of me and laid beside me and lifted the duvet of the bed a little for me. I climbed in and not a second later Edward did too. I sighed and cuddled against Edward's chest.


	15. Chapter 15

BTW; Carlisle is a doctor as is Jasper, but Jasper is more of a mental doctor.

Edward is a doctor and ex mobster.

Emmett is also a doctor but works part time as a hobby at a local gym.

You Will need to know this.

**Bpov**

Edward stopped in the school car park and was holding my hand as we sat in the confines of the car. He was rubbing slow, soothing circles on the back of my hand. The rain hit softly against the car window, I watched as Edward slowly inched towards me before softly and passionately pressing our lips together. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue trailed across my bottom lip, he pulled back and playfully growled which made me giggle as a response. I heard the bell ring and reluctantly left Edward as he said he would see me later, I had a funny feeling he had something up his sleeve.

I walked from English Lit to Health Studies, I still couldn't shake the feeling that Edward's 'I shall see you later baby' meant a completely different thing to what it usually meant. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to ignore the many stares I got, this is what you get for moving to a new school pregnant and what doesn't help is that it is now obvious i'm pregnant as i'm 6 months gone and obviously showing. I walked into Health with my head kinda' downcast and headed toward my seat in the back of the room next to Angela, I hadn't known since I hadn't been working at the book store any more that Angela was still in school as well. I took my seat next to her and she started to tell me a funny-ish story about what happened at Ben's last night. I listened intently until we were told to tone the sound down so we could start the lesson which was sadly Sex Education. All the guys thought it was great as they thought they might be able to get a glimpse at a 'women'. Mr. Hobbler explained to us that we would have people come in and explain these things to us, he started a long talk about what we would find out and we also found out that people from the hospital and such had volunteered to help out with a few of these lessons.

"So, I shall bring in your new 'teachers' " He said using his fingers as quotation marks as he walked swiftly over towards the door and what was behind it stunned me. There stood Carlisle and the others, minus Alice and Rosalie. They all walked in and smiled, I was confused...

"Okay, so the Dr. Cullen's and their wife and mother have volunteered and we are very happy they did so , so if you could please listen to what they will tell you.."

Jasper and Emmett started their speeches about physical and Mental health and Emmett left no rock unturned, all the girls would either giggle or squirm at what he was talking about whereas the guys were all laughing or looking worried. It was then Carlisle and Edward turn and we all knew what it would be about and that was sex and everything else along with it.

Mr. Hobbler started teaching us for about 15 minutes telling us what he thought we needed to know, funnily enough though I knew about the majority of it. It then led to how babies are made.

"If you do not wear protection or anything that may stop the sperm from entering the womb then you may get Pregnant" He said, Litterally every head in the room turned towards me, Angela was sat next to me trying her hardest not to laugh, I could even see Emmett, Jasper and Edward trying not to laugh whereas Esme and Carlisle looked on, unhappily about it. It was obvious by the way they looked that they didn't think it fair or funny for anyone to turn and look at me in that moment in time. Nobody said anything and I felt my cheeks heat up, I ducked my head down and turned a little and saw Angela laughing quietly into her arm, I nudged her with my elbow as Mr. Hobbler continued..._Urgh, two hours of this? Kill me now. _

Lauren in the front corner of the class stuck up her badly manicured nails in the air, demanding attention, Mr. Hobbler called on her and she asked the most absurd question in the world, as everybody in this school knew the answer.

"Like Dr. Edward, Do you like have any like Kids?" She asked, while twirling a piece of hair between her fingers, Edward eyes flickered to mine and a smile appeared on his face.

"No, but very soon" He said, I could help but smile either and blushed as Angela nudged me with her elbow.

The lesson finally finished and I was glad to be out of there and glad to be going home, I waited outside the room for Edward and the others. They eventually came out and as they spotted me Emmett and Jasper erupted into laughter, I shook my head slowly at them and Edward slowly made his way towards me with a smirk on his face, it was obvious he was trying not to laugh along with them. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple before I huffed air onto his face and turned around in his arms attempting to walk away, he kept his arms around me and pulled himself along with me.

We made it to the car and headed home after we said goodbye to the others. I was giving Edward the silent treatment, he would just take a look at me and start to chuckle, I had my arms crossed over my chest and was glaring at the window. He laughed again and put his hand on the top of my thigh, his hand started to slowly get higher and higher.

We pulled up to the apartment, I got out of the car and headed as fast as I could manage to the front door. Edward wasn't far behind me. He placed his hand on the bottom of my back as he unlocked the door. The door swung open and I waddled inside. I took off my jacket and shoes and sat on the couch. Edward joined me not a minute later. He sat with our thighs just an inch apart, he had his hand back on the top of my thigh and was tracing small circles with his thumb. I refused to look at him and turned my head to face the opposite side of the room, he put his index finger underneath my chin and pulled so I would _have_ to look at him.

He had that crooked smile on his face, the one I love. I couldn't help the small smile that had etched itself onto my face. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss got more passionate as the seconds ticked by. I was soon, laid on my back with Edward hovering above me, his hands were on my sides and were softly and slowly moving upwards and then back down again.

"We can do now what you wouldn't do the other night" He said, possessiveness was ringing in his voice.

He kissed my cheek then slowly descended towards my neck then to the top of my chest, were a small bit of cleavage was showing. He started to suck on the bit that was showing and it had me moaning as he did it.

The night ended with us both laid together in bed in _Nothing. _ I laid my head against his chest as he stroked my back, I fell asleep content that night.

HEY People, I have a new story called babysitting. Please Read It! I need more reviews. :) :)


	16. PLease read

READ MY NEW STORY, IT'S CALLED BABYSITTING. :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ IT. :D

ALL THE CULLENS AND BELLA GET A CHANCE AT BABYSITTING AFTER A FRIEND OF ESME'S ASKS. IT WILL BE FUNNY,SERIOUS, ROMANTIC AND DRAMATIC IN A GOOD WAY. :)


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I stayed in the living room as Edward was asleep in the bedroom, he had been working late at the hospital for a while now and needed his rest. I knew I would have to practice what I had learnt at the pregnancy exercise classes, so I got out the purple matt and put it on the floor in front of the television so I could watch my re runs of friends while I did this. I started off with the easier exercises before moving onto the more difficult ones.

I was facing the T.V with my bum in the air and legs spread apart with my hands on the floor. I started to laugh at the T.V as chandler did something and then gasped as I felt someone's weight behind me and arms on the side of my belly.

"Do you know how great it is to see you bent over that way" Edward said, with a sexy laugh at the end, I just giggled as a response. I wiggled my bum against Edward and heard him cuss. I giggle again and tried to get back up into a standing position, it was harder than I thought and Edward had to help me. I turned my body around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I wish we could be closer but there seems to be something separating us" Edward said, pressing his lips to mine, I smiled into the kiss and i'm sure he noticed as he pulled back to look at me with a smirk. We were just smiling at each other when I felt some pressure in my belly.

"Oh my God" I breathed out and put a hand over my belly.

"What, what's wrong?" Edward asked, frantically putting his hands over mine which were rested on my belly. I smiled and took my hands away and out them over his, He smiled as he too felt the pressure against the palm of his hand. He looked into my eyes and smiled,

"Your both mine, never forget that" He said. I internally sighed but smiled and nodded my head anyway. He bent down so he was knelt on his knees and kissed my belly. I couldn't help the smile that quickly widened on my face as I watched him be so affectionate towards our baby.

"You know, we need to think of names" I said, as he stood up from in front of my belly. He nodded and took hold of my hands and brought me over to sit on the sofa with him, he pulled me into his side and put his arms around me.

"What names did you have in mind, Baby". I thought for a moment before remembering the names I had thought of.

"For a girl I thought of; Rachael Jade, Nicola Jane or Jasmine Elizabeth and for a boy I thought of; Robert Thomas, Lewis or Samuel James, what names have you thought of?" I asked.

"the names I thought of were similar. For a girl; Jasmine 'Alizabeth, Natasha Jade or Amelia Alexandra and for a boy I thought of; Ethan Charlie...For your father and or Jamie Lewis"

I smiled as I heard him put Charlie in for my father. I pulled his face down to mine a little and placed a kiss on his lips with tears slightly pooling in my eyes.

"I Love you" I said, kissing him again.

**Okay, i'm sorry for the short chapter but guess what happens in the next one. :) **


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"Alice, you all already finished the nursery and bought practically every piece of clothing a newborn baby could need, please stop there is not one more thing that you or anyone else could buy" I said to Alice as we walked through a baby and maternity shop. Alice would keep pausing to pick up something she thought would be adorable on the baby. Edward and I had barley been allowed to buy anything, the only things we had bought were a pram, car seat, crib and a few sets of clothes. Everything else had been bought for us, even though I told them all I didn't want them buying things for me but when they complained that it was my baby shower and that I should just be quiet and accept it all, I had to do as I was told.

"But Bella, this is so.. cute, it's sesame street kids look adorable in thing like this" She held up the outfits in her hand with an enormous smile on her face.

"No Alice, when you have a baby with Jasper you can buy all the sesame street things you want but until then, No" She huffed and pouted before putting them back down where she had found them.

"Are you sure you have everything, Crib, Moses basket, car seat, blankets, clothes- well I know you have the clothes but still, dummies, bibs, bottles, nipples-" I had to cut her off before she died form lack of air.

"Alice, I appreciate you helping me but we came up here today to just look"

"Bu-"

"And not at baby things, for the last nine months and probably the next maybe 6 years I will be shopping in here with you helping me I really don't want my life to centre around this shop" I said as calmly as possible. She sighed and nodded before we walked out and to one of the shops Alice shops in. She seemed to forget everything related to babies when she saw the huge sale sign, she squeaked loudly before running off towards it all, I followed behind slowly and thankfully not many people were in here today or i'm sure I would have been trampled. We were in that one shop for an hour and Alice was nowhere near done. I walked behind her and tapped her shoulder telling her I was going to get a taxi home, she nodded her head and stalked off to get something else that i'm sure will cost more than the house she and Jasper own.

I walked out of the shopping centre and towards the cabs when I felt a shooting pain in my back then not one minute later I felt another. _Shit! _I thought, I hurried towards a parked taxi and said to take me to the hospital, the driver took one look at me and his eyes widened before he stepped on the pedals and exceeded the speed limit in order to get me to the hospital.

"Hey, are you okay back there miss?" He asked.

"No, this really hurts can't you hurry up!" I said through my teeth. These pains were coming fast, I felt the speed get faster and reached into my bag and took out my phone and pressed speed dial #3

"Hello Bella"

"Esme, get to the hospital and find Edward!" I said, breathing heavily.

"Why, Hunny what's wrong?" She asked, I heard the others minus Edward in the background also asking and quite loudly too.

"I'm in labour- Ow!" I screamed.

"Is Alice taking you, were all on our way" she asked.

"No, i'm in a taxi Alice is still shopping I left before the pain had started"

"Okay Hunny I will call Edward and tell him what's happening" She said before hanging up. I put my phone back in my bag and held onto the top and bottom of my belly as more of the pain came.

"Practice your lamars breathing and you'll be okay" The taxi driver said.

"Hey, your only my driver, I really don't need any help form you what I need is to get to the hospital and get this baby outta' me before I scream so loud everyone in Chicago goes death!" I seethed, I really didn't want to be mean but really, if I wanted help I would have asked.

We pulled up outside of the hospital and he found a way to drive up the pavement too. I saw Carlisle and Rose's cars in front of us and saw them all start climbing out. I slid painfully across the seat holding my stomach. I slammed the door as he stuck his head out of the window.

"Hey, this wasn't a free fare!" He shouted. I turned around and screamed before loosing my balance and somebody catching me. I turned my head and saw Carlisle holding me up. I saw Emmett and Jasper paying the driver as Carlisle and the others helped me inside and into a wheelchair. I was breathing heavily and would let out a squeal or scream. Sadly Carlisle couldn't be my doctor so he wasn't allowed to sign me into a certain room although i'm sure I saw him pull out his wallet and pay for something. I let out a blood curdling scream as another pain came but it was a lot more painful this time. Rose and Esme were trying to calm me down but it sadly wasn't working, a doctor wheeled me into a room and helped me onto the bed.

"I will go call Alice really quick, and good luck Bella" Rosalie said before rushing off to phone Alice. Esme came over and took my face in her hands and looked in my eyes and told me it would all be okay.

"I wont, Esme please it hurts" I was crying now, I was never _ever_ good with pain.

"You will, and I know it hurts hunny you just have to be calm and some of the pain will then go away" She was talking to me calmly and surprisingly it was helping a little. She let go of my face and wiped away the still falling tears and sat on the side of my bed, holding my hand.

"OW!" I screamed holding on tighter to her hand, just then all the others were stood at the door either smiling or looking sympathetically at me.

"Edward is on his way and so is Alice" Carlisle said. I nodded and gasped closing my eyes as another pain came. They all took seats around the room and Emmett was trying his hardest to try and make me laugh but it wasn't working. A nurse came through holding a gown I would have to put on, she cleared all of the men out of the room and helped me into it before she looked at my chart and at the monitor I was hooked up to.

"I'll go get the doctor, it looks like your baby will be here soon" She said smiling before leaving the room. I turned to Esme with fear.

_Edward has to be here, I can't do this if he isn't. _

And then like a miracle the door flew open revealing the bronze haired God himself. I sighed as he came over and kissed me hard. I moaned and gasped into his lips as another contraction came. He pulled back and took my hands into his own.

"I Love you baby,were gonna have our baby with us soon" He said with his forehead against mine. I nodded sleepily. Edward pulled back and sat in the chair Esme had set out before leaving, to go see the others I expect.

He still held my hand while I had the contractions and Edward himself said that a doctor should be in here already as I might have to push soon. _I'm glad he's a doctor!_

Five minutes had passed and the pain was getting incredibly worse, Edward kept telling me how great I was doing and was looking at the monitor telling me when the worst would be over.

A doctor finally came in and looked at the chart and looked over at the monitor and started checking my blood pressure and what not.

"Well, Isabella"

"Bella!" I said cutting him off. He nodded and smiled a little.

"Well Bella, your about ready to push just leave it ten more minutes and you will definitely be ready" he said just before he left the room again. I stared at Edward wide eyed.

"Fuck that doctor go get Carlisle, this baby will be out of me well before ten minutes is up and I am pretty sure he wont be back until after then and get Esme too!" I said angrily, he nodded before standing up nearly knocking over the chair and running out of the room. I gripped the bed sheets as another contraction hit, I realised how much harder this was alone and without Edward or Esme here with me. After two more contractions they were all back, minus Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose.

Carlisle came forwards and checked everything before telling me how I should position my legs and I could almost hear the joke Emmett would have said if he were here and had heard that. I did as I was told and held Esme and Edwards hands.

"Now Bella, when I tell you to push.. I mean do it!" Carlisle said from the bottom of the bed. I nodded my head and waited for the time when he told me and when he did I thought I was seriously going to die! This pain was the worst out of everything I had felt so far.

"Push again Bella" He said, I pushed before shaking my head and letting the fresh salty tears fall down my face.

"I don't want a baby any more this is to much pain!" I wasn't thinking about what I was saying and that was what fell out of my mouth and not to my surprise they laughed. Edward stood from his chair and kissed my temple before wiping my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Push Bella, just a couple more" Carlisle shouted. I pushed as hard as I could again and again and then finally went limp as I heard the cry of a baby


	19. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I laid limp against the hospital bed, as a cry permitted around the room, I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again and looking over towards Edward, who was looking back with a grin plastered on his face. I had to smile back, as weak as I felt I had to. I felt over the moon about it but I was to tired. Edward moved his face next to mine before kissing me softly and laying his forehead against mine.

"You did it baby!" He said smiling while his lips just tickled over mine, I moved my lips a little closer to his to put an end to the space between them.

"Well, Congratulations guys, you have a beautiful baby girl" Carlisle said. Edward pulled away from me and we both looked at Carlisle to see him holding a bundle of pink blankets, he walked slowly forward and put the bundle in my waiting arms. I have to admit that I never thought that newborn babies were the cutest and to be perfectly honest I do still think that but as I looked down at mine and Edward's baby I saw nothing but beauty. _My beautiful little baby. _

She had bronze hair sat on her head but the little she had could even be described as the exact colour as Edward's. She had baby blue eyes but all newborns do, I can't wait to see what colour they would actually turn out to be.

I smiled down at the little bundle and kissed her nose.

"So you were the one kicking and causing me pain not long ago huh?" I said, laughing a little at the end. Esme, Carlisle and Edward laughed along too, Edward was still stood next to me and was staring down at our baby girl. He bent his head down and kissed her head while stroking her cheek.

I turned to Esme and thanked her.

"It's no problem hunny" she said, smiling. She bent down a little to get a closer view and awed when she did. Carlisle gave Edward a manly pat on the back and laughed at him.

"Well good luck with a newborn baby" He said jokingly. I smiled with them all then turned to look back at my little baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Esme asked. I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Jasmine 'Alizabeth Carlie Cullen" I said. Esme beamed and stroked the hair on Jasmine's head. We all sat or stood in awe at the little girl in my arms.

"So Granny..." I heard from the doorway, I turned my head that way and saw Emmett grinning from ear to ear before walking into the room.

"Oh please not granny, I will be Nana thank you very much Emmett!" Esme said. The others all came in and awed at Jasmine well the girls did Jasper and Emmett thought it was best to start teasing Edward, although Jasper was taking pictures on a camera. Alice and Rose came around the sides of the bed and cooed at her.

"What have you named her?, i'm guessing it's a her seeing as the blankets are pink" Rosalie asked.

"Jasmine 'Alizabeth Carlie Cullen"

"It suits her...Now aren't you going to be the most fashionable baby in the whole wide world, yes you are, yes you are" Alice started to coo. It was actually pretty scary. I looked back down at Jasmine and stroked her little cheek with the tip of my finger.

"Do you want to go to daddy now?" I said it more as a statement than a question as I knew she wasn't going to give me an answer. I lifted my arms a little and let Edward take her into his. I felt so tired, I laid my head against the pillow and my eyes fluttered closed.

I woke to a bright light, I looked around and noticed I wasn't in mine and Edwards bedroom. The walls were all white and the ceiling was the same. I looked to my side and saw Edward sat on a chair with a little crib thing next to him, it was a hospital incubator kind of thing. I saw Jasmine sleeping soundly in there and looked towards Edward again. He smiled and took hold of one of my hands and squeezed it a little.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders a little and scrunched my nose up, to show the point.

"Sore and tired" I said. He looked apologetic before he smirked and stood from his chair.

"Now I can't have that now can I baby" He said, he laid down next to me in the hospital bed and put his arms around my waist as i laid my head against his chest.

"Well this feels a lot better now there isn't an enormous bump between us" He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"mmhm" I moaned, I closed my eyes as he started to rub soothing circles onto the bottom of my back.

"You can have the baby next time" I said sleepily. He laughed and just continued to rub my back and I was almost asleep again when I heard an ear piercing cry come from not a meter away from us. I lifted my head a little and saw Jasmine crying in the incubator. Edward rose from his place next to me and picked her up slowly and softly brought her to my arms. I smiled down and she stopped crying almost instantly.

"She cried a lot while you were sleeping, i'm surprised you didn't wake up, it took us a while to get her to sleep" He said, I half laughed as I looked at our little girl.

"You were already causing trouble for your daddy, what are you gonna' do when he finds you in the house alone with a boy" I stage whispered, silently I was willing for a spoken answer from him and I knew I would get one from this subject.

"There will be _NO_ boy at our home when I am not there" He said. I laughed and smiled, turning my face to press a kiss to his cheek. A comfortable silence fell over us and I was content at just watching Jasmine squirm in my arms.

"Since we couldn't celebrate your seventeenth like I had wanted to because you were pregnant, can we do sometime soon" Edward asked, well I thought he had asked.

"Sure if-"

"It wasn't a question Bella!" He said smirking, I remember he said that while 'asking' me out on a date. I hadn't seen this Edward in a while and to be totally honest it was kinda' turning me on, but I had Jasmine in my arms so I refrained from thinking like _that!_ For now anyway.

I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE VERY ..WHATS THE WORD, IT WILL BE A LOT DIFFERENT FROM WHAT ANY OF YOU ARE EXPECTING. :) & :(


	20. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

"Are we gonna' go see daddy today, yes we are" I cooed to Jasmine as I dressed her in a baby pink dress with a white t-shirt underneath and white tights, I didn't put any shoes on her feet because I was going to be holding her anyway. I held her on my hip and walked through to the hallway and slipped my shoes on and then tried very awkwardly to put my jacket on, somehow I managed it without dropping her. I walked out of the apartment, locking it behind me and headed towards the taxi I had rung for.

I climbed in the back and told the driver where to. I sat Jasmine in my lap and tickled her sides making her giggle very quietly and very shortly. The ride there was very quiet and had an airy feel to it as if me coming to visit Edward today was a bad idea, I brushed it off and paid the driver the ridiculous amount and proceeded to head inside the hospital, I knew Edward would be on break by now and probably had been for ten minutes now, just before I entered the building I saw two very familiar cars but there were a lot of expensive cars bought in Chicago.

I walked through the sliding doors and passed the receptionist that seemed to give me a sympathetic look as I passed by. T_hat was confusing._

But what was more confusing was why I saw the people I did before me. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice were all stood huddled together talking quietly. _Why were they here?_

"Um, hi guys" I said, capturing their attention while bouncing Jasmine on my hip while she played with my hair.

"Bella, what are you doing here, is something wrong with Jasmine?" Carlisle asked frantically moving towards me which ultimately brought me further away from Edward's office.

"No, nothing is wrong, we just came to see Edward" I said before looking down at Jasmine and smiling. "Didn't we, we came to see daddy" I cooed. I looked back up and Carlisle had a worried expression plastered on his face, I turned my head toward the others and saw them with worried, anxious and sympathetic looks.

"Well Bella, if nothing is wrong I suggest it better you both go home" Carlisle said taking hold of the top of my arm and trying to pull me away, the others all nodded and tried to move towards me.

"What aren't you all telling me and why can't I go see Edward?" I asked, my voice rising slightly, I started to bounce Jasmine while I stared them all down, well not literally as they were all taller than me, well except Alice.

"He's just very busy Bella, I' sure he would like to finish with his patients first" Emmett said from his place next to Rosalie. I glared at them all before sighing heavily and barging past them all and headed straight to Edward's office door. I got my hand on the handle before I heard Esme.

"Bella don't!"

I didn't listen and when I had opened the door I wish I had. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth pop open. I gasped loudly and both their heads turned towards me, Edward's mouth hung open as he pulled away from the half naked women he had just a second ago been kissing, very heatedly I must say so.

"Edward" I said in a small voice that came out more as a whisper.

"Bella" He said, moving closer to me, I backed away shaking my head slowly. I could feel the tears already pouring down my face.

"Please baby" He said, I shook my head a little harder this time and backed completely out of the office. I turned around and started to walk away until I came face to face with the others. They all looked down sadly at me, I just glared at them all and held Jasmine closer to me.

"You all knew, and didn't-" I lost my voice after didn't because of the tears. They were quiet and just looked down at the floor sadly.

"Who was that Eddie baby?" I heard from inside of Edward's office. That was the last straw for me, I walked swiftly past them all and didn't turn my head back as they called out for me, I shook my head and just walked faster holding onto Jasmine.

I walked out of the sliding doors and towards where all the taxi's were lined up waiting for somebody to acquire them. I walked quickly and with purpose towards the closest one with the Cullen's all shouting my name behind me, I think I even heard Edward shouting for me too but I couldn't be sure any more. I climbed into the back seat and told the driver were I wanted to be heading towards. Jasmine rested her head against my shoulder, oh how I wish I could go about the world not knowing what was happening around me. She laid against me gurgling to herself as I stroked small circles on the bottom of my back. Everything was quiet as my tears came out quicker and harder each time. A loud horn sounded behind us and I looked back quickly to see Emmett's Jeep following us and in the front seat I saw Edward with Emmett driving. I turned my head back around and asked the driver if he would please hurry up. I felt the speed increase dramatically and soon enough I was at my destination. I climbed out and asked the driver if he would so kindly as wait for me, before I walked as quickly as I could to the front door of the apartment, I opened the door just as the Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up faster than I had seen before. I walked in quickly and locked the door behind me before throwing the keys across the room. I went straight to the bedroom and pulled out my bag and put in a pair of jeans and a couple t-shirts, some underwear and money. Before I headed with the bag and Jasmine into the nursery, I threw in some clothes and other things she would need and grabbed some bottles and nappies before throwing them in too. I walked out of the nursery with the bag over my shoulder and Jasmine securely rested on my hip. I searched around the living room for anything I may need before I heard the voices of everyone at the hospital.

"Bella" they all shouted out before seeing me with my bag and Jasmine. They all stared as I looked around the room frantically before I found her dummy and put it in her mouth. I stood up straight and they all saw my puffy red eyes and tear stained face. They all stood in a line just watching me, Esme was crying herself and was holding onto Carlisle's side as if her life depended on it.

I walked as fast as I could towards the door before being pulled back rather roughly, I turned around and saw Edward staring at me with wide eyes and nostrils flared.

"And where do you think your going?" He seethed, as he kept his grip on my arm.

"I'm leaving! , You and your family and the whore you had in your office! So let go of me!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"And where are you gonna' go, remember you have nowhere!" He said quietly but with venom in his voice.

"I'll go anywhere away from you!" I pulled my arm out of his and put it over Jasmine's little head and stroked her hair softly. She had started to cry now and was wailing her arms around.

"And what will the judges in court say if you took my daughter with you?" He seethed at me, Esme and the others gasped at what he had said.

"Edward" Esme said trying to move forwards toward him.

"No Edward, what you must think is what they will say when they find the bruises on my forearm in the shape of a large hand that ultimately fits the same size as yours, then who will be the one in trouble!" I started to back away from him but he just came closer as the seconds passed by. He grabbed the top of both my arms and tried to pull me towards him. I screamed and kicked his shins as he tried and then ultimately got him where it mattered. He went down with a moan and with his hands holding between his legs. I took one last look at the others before opening the door harshly and running out to the still waiting Taxi. I opened the door again and told him the location of the hotel I had stayed in just over a year ago. He turned around to look at me and I remembered his face from somewhere.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He said, I nodded my head while he smiled.

"It's me Jacob, Jacob Black, we used to be best friends when we were little" He said, Know I remember him. I just nodded my head and asked him if he could start the journey already. We drove for a while in an uncomfortable silence while I got Jasmine to sleep in my arms.

"So, if you don't mind my asking are you okay and what has happened?"

Jacob was my father's best friends son, I knew I could trust him but... I don't know.

"It's complicated" I said, his eyes looked at me through the mirror.

"Was that your boyfriend, the one who looked like he was about to blow his head off?"

"Was" He nodded his head but still stared at me.

"Is it his baby as well?" I nodded my head and he looked a little hurt by the answer.

"So i'm guessing you had a fight and your now going to stay in the hotel my friend owns, The palace?" He asked, I looked at him and nodded although I didn't know his friend owned it. He didn't say anything else for a while but when he did it was unexpected that he would say that.

"I have known you for years Bella, and I don't like that fact you are going to be staying in that dump with a baby who looks only a few months old, please come and stay with me and Leah at our house and I wont take no for an answer Bella"


	21. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

The past two months have been the hardest in all my life, Not only am I living off of my best friend form when I was like seven years old but Jasmine is always crying and I know why. She misses Edward and knows that something has happened for him to not be here any more, and it hurts me to know that she is crying because she misses _him_.

Every night after I have gotten Jasmine to sleep, I lay on my bed and cry until I fall asleep myself.

Leah and Jacob have been so kind to me, especially with Leah being six months pregnant, they both refused to let me go out and earn money to pay them off, and if i'm perfectly honest I have been to distracted lately with trying to get Jasmine to stop crying.

Jacob and Leah had told me that they were having a few of Leah's old friends round, they hadn't seen them in a really long time so they were coming round after tea time and they said I was free to join them if I so wanted. Even Jacob was nervous about meeting her friends as he had yet to do so.

I sat with Jacob in the front room with Jasmine laid on a blanket on the floor as she would roll over onto her stomach and then back onto her back again. She would giggle at the T.V from time to time, not understanding what was going on but at the colours, seeing as Jacob was a huge Simpsons fan.

It had quickly past six o'clock and Jasmine was now asleep on the blanket. If I picked her up she would start crying and that was terrible because then she wouldn't stay quiet, and on the floor she has enough room to fling her arms and legs around. There was a faint knock on the door and Leah got up as fast as she could to go answer the door. Jacob and I looked at each other and stood waiting to be greeted, Leah walked through first smiling before she started introducing them. I had my head cast downwards and was slightly looking over my shoulder as to make sure Jasmine hadn't rolled over in her sleep.

"Jacob, these are the Cullen's" I didn't lift my head back up but just quietly sat back down in my place on the couch. And watched Jasmine in her sleep.

"It's nice to meet you all, this is-" Jacob began to say before I heard the sqeuling of Alice.

"BELLA!" She rushed forwards towards me and latched herself to me in a hug, a hug in which I did not return. She must have figured it out because she slowly let go and for a second I brought my eyes up and saw everyone in the room looking at me. Jacob and Leah; confused and the Cullen's including Edward looked sad or sympathetic. My eyes lingered on Edward's form for a moment and I saw nothing but sadness in his eyes, they all looked apologetic so I just turned my eyes away.

Jacob and Leah noticed the tense atmosphere.

"Who wants a drink?" Leah asked while Jacob stayed quiet and kept looking from me to the Cullen's. They all nodded their heads and told Leah what drink they would like. "You can sit down" Leah said just before leaving the room to retrieve their drinks. Jacob sat down next to me and lent towards me so his ear was closer to my mouth, I knew he wanted an explanation, so I lent closer and whispered as silently as I could manage;

"It's them, the one with the green eyes and bronze hair is the one who gave me that bruise on the top of my arm, he's Jasmine's dad" A look of recognition crossed his features and It didn't go un noticed the glare Jacob gave to Edward and vice versa. Leah came back with the drinks and passed them all around. My eyes were no longer downcast towards the floor but I kept them either on Jasmine or the T.V .

The night went on with everyone making small talk together, except me and any of the Cullen's. I had seen Jacob whisper something in Leah's ear awhile ago, which made her turn to me and give me an apologetic look, I gave her a lopsided smile/frown to show it was okay and nothing can change what has already happened.

"So Leah, how far along are you?" Esme asked kindly.

"around 6 and a half months, I can't wait to get it out of me...the sooner the back pain is gone the better" She said smiling.

"HEY!, Thats one of the things Bella complained about when she was pregnant" Emmett boomed which ultimately made everybody look towards me, and the sound made Jasmine wake up and start bawling. I sighed and reached down towards the now screaming Jasmine.

"Way to go Emmett, now she wont be quiet for a few hours" Leah joked, I looked at her and gave her a small smile, while Edward and the others minus Jacob looked worried. I sat back in my seat with Jasmine's head rested against my shoulder as I rubbed circles on her back. Nothing quietened her down. I tried her dummy, a bottle, rubbing her back, seeing if she needed to be changed but nothing worked, So I got up from my seat grabbed the blanket form off of the floor and left the room so at least they could all talk without a screaming baby assaulting their ears. I walked through the hallway and into the back room which had the dining room and kitchen attached to it. I stood in the middle of the room rocking her in my arms trying to stop her cries. Her arms and legs were flailing all around the place as she squirmed in my arms, I sighed and changed her into a different position before I felt the tears that had formed in my eyes slowly fall down my cheeks. It hurt knowing that the person she wanted to comfort her was only a couple rooms away but I couldn't even bare to say his name let alone be close to him, especially now that I look weak.

I don't know how long I spent rocking her different ways before I started pacing the back room, kitchen and dining room trying to get her to settle. I had walked up and down a lot with Jasmine as my tears came down in gushes from my eyes, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and my eyes were red and puffy and my lips were a little bit swollen, but they always went like that after crying. I had walked up and down once more before I felt a hand hold onto my elbow, making me stop in my tracks. Jasmine's crying continued as I stood stark still with his hand still holding onto me.

"Bella" He said quietly. "I'm sorry... you weren't meant to see what was happening in there, and if you would listen you would understand why I had to do it" I didn't say anything I just started walking up and down again, I had gotten half way through the kitchen before I was stopped again.

"Please Bella, I love _you_ and it's killing me not being able to see or hold you and Jasmine in my arms and Jasmine has gotten so big since the last time we all saw her, she could barley hold her head up long enough for her to stay rested on your hip and to see her screaming like this and me not helping...It's killing me Bella" I didn't move, I didn't speak. I didn't know what to say. So I broke down.

I held Jasmine against my chest and my cries had now become audible and quiet a bit louder than they were. I felt arms wrap themselves around me and pull me into them.

"Oh Bella Baby" He said, pulling me to his chest. I didn't want to but I broke down crying on Edward's chest and like a switch Jasmine's cries had started to stop. Edward ran his fingers in smooth circles on the bottom of my back, trying to calm me down. My cries quickly turned to sobs and I felt Edward's finger slide beneath my chin and slowly lift it up towards him.

"I love you Bella, can you trust me?" He asked. I just stared into his eyes and gave him no answer. I had no idea if I could trust him ever again. " Please Baby"

"Explain" I said weakly as I started to rock Jasmine in my arms as she tugged on my hair. Edward let his palm rest against Jasmine's cheek as he sighed.

"Phil, your stepfather somehow got someone down here to try and murder you and Jasmine, he had guessed that Jasmine had already been born and we would do anything to keep her safe" He started, I was in shock with my mouth open a little. "He sent someone to threaten that if I didn't do something then he would come and get you and I had to have an affair with another women...but I did it so nobody would get you two and if they had asked me to jump in front of a car moving a hundred MPH, I would still have done it to save you both" He said. He was holding my hands in his and looking intently into my eyes for forgiveness and trust.

"You had sex with her?" I asked in a quiet voice. He shook his head but his eyes were telling something that he wasn't saying.

"What did you do..?"

"She had...She had toys" He said, I didn't understand for a moment until I saw the look he was giving me.

"Oh and you had to-"

"To her, yes" He said, he still had hold of one hand while he brushed a bit of hair away from my face. "I've told you everything now Bella, please...I love you"

I stared intently into his eyes and could see he was telling the truth.

"It's going to take a while for me to trust you properly again but I love you too" I said. He smiled and lent down, pressing our lips together in a way they haven't been in over 2 months. We pulled apart at the sound of Jasmine giggling and when she pulled my hair hard enough that it pulled me away from his lips. We looked down at her on my hip and Edward was smiling as he reached for her.

"Hello princess, oh I missed you so much" He cooed as he pulled her to him and kissed her head. I smiled as Jasmine snuggled closely into his shoulder.

"She's missed you, she didn't understand why you weren't here so she would cry non-stop and the only time she would stop was when she was concentrating on something, sleeping or playing.

"So can she speak yet?" He asked, I shook my head.

"It's a bit too early for that yet" He nodded his head and bounced her a little while she cooed to him, he would just come back with 'really' 'Did you' '*GASP* when'

It was funny to watch.

"She can roll over, which scares the hell out of me when she's asleep, in case she stays on her stomach and stops breathing...and talking about sleep she should be asleep by now"I said taking her back from Edward and holding her against my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I come up with you?"

"No, come on" I said, as I led him to Jacob and Leah's guest bedroom which is where Jasmine and myself had been staying. I opened the door revealing the cream walls and the chocolate and white patterned carpet. I held Jasmine as I lifted up the Moses basket from off of the floor and put it on the bed and moved the changing matt into the centre of the room with my foot. I bent onto my knee's and laid Jasmine across the changing matt, I started to undo the bottom part of her sleep suit so I could take off her nappy and for some reason Edward looked away.

"You know, she wont be angry or upset if you look...you've changed her before, heck even Emmett and Jacob have changed her" I heard what sounded like a growl come from Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I continued to change Jasmine's nappy.

"Jacob has been looking after my daughter like a father while I haven't been able to" he growled.

"No he hasn't Edward, he helped me with her but not enough for her to think he's her father, she knows who her daddy is that's why when you gave us a hug she stopped crying almost instantly" I said as I picked her up and laid her down in the Moses basket. I put a pillow next to the Moses basket so if it somehow turned over she wouldn't suffocate or anything. I sat next to it and stroked her tiny foot softly as she slowly fell asleep. I felt Edward's hands go around my waist and pull me backwards, I landed lightly with my back against the double bed. He started to trail kisses along my neck and over my jaw line before he headed further down, I pulled back and shook my head.

"Edward, I love you but I don't trust you enough to be back to how we used to be so kissing is alrite but this..No" I said, as I scooted away from him a little.

"Okay, I love you though...always remember that" He said before he pressed his lips to mine in a quick chaste kiss, again and again. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"It feels nice to have you in my arms again" He said, scooting closer so our hips were touching. I moaned in agreement as I rested my head on his shoulder before announcing we should head downstairs to the others. We got up from the bed and before we left I stroked my finger over jasmines cheek and with my finger kissed it and pressed it very softly to her nose, Edward bent down and kissed her forehead as he took hold of my hand and led us both downstairs.


	22. Chapter 21

Jasmine is 6 months- when Bella and her first left she was 2 months then 2 months later Edward came back and now she is 6 months so its two months after the whole thing at Leah and Jacob's house.

**BPOV**

I sat on the beach with Jacob and a very pregnant Leah, Jasmine was content on just sitting her on a towel and playing with the toys we had brought with us, we had tried to put he down on the sand but as soon as he feet touched it they shot back up again and she started squealing so we sat her on a towel. **(Video of this on profile) **

Jacob had brought along some of his friends, some I remembered some I didn't. A couple of his friends were content on trying to make Jasmine laugh but she was too focused on her toys to even look at them. The sun was shining down on us all pretty hard and I kept worrying if I put enough sun cream on Jasmine, Jacob had eventually taken the bottle away from me when I had just about tried to lather her in it. I laughed as we stared each other down, as we fought over the bottle that was now in his bag. I gave up knowing I wasn't going to win this battle at all.

We all sat around talking before I thought we should take Jasmine into the water for a little bit. I picked her up from her space on the towel and held her on my hip, she had on a pair of baby sun glasses in the shape of pink flowers and a baby floral bikini with a swim nappy. Jacob and his friends Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam and Seth all went in straight away acting like children. Leah stayed with me and Jasmine as they all swam away and I don't think it would benefit anyone if she went with them.

The water was kinda' warm as we walked in until it got up to waists. Jasmine was sat on my hip and splashing her legs and laughing. She held onto the string of my bikini top, in fear she could fall but I'd never let that happen anyway. I moved my arms and put my hands on either side of her waist and dipped her into the water as she screamed and then giggled. Leah was stood smiling as she watched us, I lifted her back out of the water and passed her over to Leah, she held Jasmine on her side and started to coo at her as she started to do what I was just doing. She laughed again as it happened and each time her voice got more high pitched.

"Where do you think the lads went?" She asked, as she passed Jasmine back over to me. I looked around as I put Jasmine in the water and kept hold of her.

"I don't-" I said as I looked towards my side, I saw Jacob and the rest of them arguing with someone on the beach.

"There" I said, pointing.

"Oh my, what's going on over there d'you think" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders and decided we should make our way over there to see what all the fuss was about as we neared closer I heard familiar voices.

"She trusted you and you do this to her while she is caring for your child!" I heard Jacob growl, we got closer and I saw Edward along with the Cullen's and...the woman he was in his office with. "You can't just tell someone your no longer cheating when you are, you make me sick!"

I gasped as I heard what he said, it must have been a loud gasp as they all turned around towards me Edward and the Cullen's included.

"Bella" Edward breathed, his eyes were filled with guilt.

"I knew I couldn't have trusted you...any of you" I said, looking round at the rest of them. "Jacob, Leah and his friends have been so kind to me and then there is you and your sick sick family including yourself, I had your baby I gave you everything I had and you re pay me like this!" I seethed. Leah came over to me and took Jasmine into her arms and told me she was going back to the stuff, I nodded and she walked away with Jasmine babbling baby nonsense to her as Leah just agreed and made mindless chatter with her.

"Bella..I didn't mean-"

"No, I was nearly fully trusting you again, I was ready to have a relationship with you again and then I come for a day out with Jasmine and find you are still cheating on me with this whore, that whole story you told me about Phil was a lie, you used it to your advantages the best you could and you think you have nothing that will make you regret that?"

"I do regret it Bella, I do" He said. The bleach blonde bimbo beside him looked insulted and put her prissy done up, manicured nails on her hips while her mouth hung open ad her chest pushed out showing off her very fake boobs.

"Hey!" She said, in a high pitched whinny voice.

"Really, and if you regretted it so much you would have still been doing this, you would have answered my calls and texts when I sent them, if you still loved me you would have done that and not done all the things you have done to me!"

"Bella" Alice and Esme said as they pleaded with me.

"What?" I snapped at them, they both flinched back slightly and looked shocked. "Your all just as bad as him, Esme...I thought of you like the mum I never actually had and now it seems your just like Renee and Alice, you said we were best friends or like sisters...a best friend or sister would never have kept something like that or she would have stopped it but you didn't!" I turned back to Edward and glared at him.

"I hope you live a happy life with your hoe!" I said before I started to turn around before an important matter was brought up.

"What about Jasmine?" Esme asked, her voice had gone quiet, I turned back around to face them and Jacob and the others had all moved closer to me.

"you should have said your goodbyes while you still had the chance" I said, my voice held no feeling in it, it was emotionless unlike what I was feeling. I was angry, sad...everything except happy, excited and all the good ones.

"That's my daughter Bella, you can't take her away from me" Edward pleaded. His eyes held a lot of pain now and I knew it was killing him to know he would probably never see Jasmine again but he has left me to take care of her and If I had said to her point to who your daddy is, she would end up pointing at either Jacob or one of the other lads, Edward was never around long enough for him to be known by others and Jasmine herself as her father.

I stared at Edward, no one spoke they all looked on edge especially Edward.

"I'm sure you can make another daughter with your blonde bimbo, over there!" I said calmly. "And then maybe, if that little girl or boy was lucky enough they would know who their father actually was"

This was killing him and I could see it unfolding. Edward stalked over towards me and grabbed my forearms in his hands and pulled me to him.

"I Love you Bella, I have made the worse decision in my life...your right I am regretting this and I wish I could take it back...Please I will change, I can be better I don't want to lose you or my baby girl to this whore" He gestured to the blonde behind him. Her face showed how gob smacked she was.

"It's to late, you've already lost us"

* * *

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_. **I don't know if this is the last chapter yet, it depends if any of you give me idea's, if i don't get idea's i will think you don't want this to continue. But i think this was a good place to end it anyway. So IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!**


	23. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

A week, it's been a week of hell for me, although I kind of expected something was still going on between them. Jasmine hasn't cried much this time but I suppose it's because she's used to waiting now, waiting for her father to come see her again. Although she can't understand what I'm going through she will still hug me when she thinks I'm sad. I try my hardest for Jasmine and I realised now that I would have to get a job no matter what. Before, I just thought this would be temporary and that Edward and I would be back together and in actual fact we were meant to be. He'd asked me to move back in with him and that day on the beach was when I was going to surprise him by showing up. Leah will wont more room anyway for when her new baby comes so if I start saving now, I could buy a flat for Jasmine and myself.

I walk around town with Jasmine in her pram while I look for a job that I would be able to do and after walking into many book shops and clothing stores and pretty much everything else I had a lot of things to choose from, every one of those places said they will call me if I am hired and I thanked them all before leaving. So now I was just wandering around and looking for clothes for myself and Jasmine. I walked into New look and started looking around, worst thing I had ever done because there they were, why did they always go out together ? Alice was looking very fast through the tops and she and the others were all quickly headed this way. I turned the pram around as fast and easily as I could but that wasn't what caught their attention it was the loud babbling they could hear coming from Jasmine. I heard them gasp but I didn't look back I just carried on walking, pretending to have not noticed them. It took me a couple minutes to calm down before I headed out the shop and towards the food court. As I was walking I felt like someone or some people were following me, I turned my head slightly and saw them. They were following me, What the hell?

I sat down in the middle of the food court at a table and pulled out my phone and put it to my ear. They sat one table away from me and I could feel their stares hitting the back of my head.

I tried phoning Jacob but he wasn't answering so I tried Paul first. The phone rang for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Hey Hey Bella" He said cheerily into the phone.

"Hey Paul you know that family on the beach that I verbally insulted, well their kinda' following me so could you get to the food court up town and help me out" I whispered.

"I'm already heading towards the food court, what a coincidence Swan" He said.

"Har har, your very funny Paul" I said before I hung up. I slid the phone into my pocket. I turned my attention to Jasmine and saw her playing animatedly with two teddies she carried everywhere with her. She looked up at me and she passed me one of the teddies and I started to play the game with her. I bounced the teddy on her belly and she started to laugh.

"Laughing without me Jay jay, I have to say I'm disappointed" I looked up and saw Paul starting to sit down, he smiled and looked over my shoulder a little and started to glare before he laughed quietly.

"what?" I asked as I gave Jasmine the teddy back.

"They were looking at me sitting down, so I gave them my best Paul is a bear glare" He mocked, play growling at me and then at Jasmine which made her giggle.

"Your so immature" I jibbed. He looked at me mock hurt while he held a hand over his chest.

"I am not immature"

"Of course not, that is totally normal for a five year old" I laughed.

"So are you getting anything to eat?" He asked, I nodded my head and then looked at Jasmine.

"But I couldn't leave her here could I, so could you watch her for me while I get the food" I didn't wait for an answer, I just got up and walked towards Mcdonald's. As I was queuing I heard Esme speak from behind me.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened...we didn't tell you because we were scared of hurting you and that you wouldn't let us see Jasmine any more and now we don't see her unless we see you out by mistake, Edward has been a mess this past week...This is the first time he has left the house or even gotten changed and if you looked at him you could see that it is hurting him"

"And you don't think it hurt me to find out twice that the love of my life had gone off with some whore and had left me to look after his child while she is only six months old, it hurt me a lot more than I hurt him...he is allowed to show it I can't because I have Jasmine" I said, I didn't even turn around to face her.

"Bella please, he never looked at anyone the way he looked at you and even we are not happy with the choices he made, we begged him to stop having an affair and go back to you but he wouldn't" She said, what she said next shocked me. Her voice was so quiet I could barley hear it. "He quit his job at the hospital and got back in Aro's gang Bella, after you left he got involved with them again and they aren't nice people, they put on a façade with you, so you wouldn't question them but they are not who they seem, if you just take one look at Edward you can tell what he has been doing, what he's been taking and what he has been drinking and the only way he will stop this is if your with him...you don't notice it but your his everything as is Jasmine" She had started to cry now and I stepped out of the line and brought Esme with me. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried. She held onto me as if I was her lifeline. I looked over her shoulder and saw Paul looking over at me with questioning eyes then my eyes slowly made their way towards the Cullen's. And holy lord it was true, you could see what Edward had been drinking and if I say smoking I suppose that would be correct. His eyes were empty and he hadn't shaven at all, I have to say it looked good on him but his eyes were filled with nothingness.

"Tell Edward, I will meet him at his house at six tonight and tell him to get rid of any type of drug he may have in his house as I will be bringing Jasmine with me" I said into her shoulder before I let go of her and turned around to be served by the teenage guy who was working for minimum wage. I ordered a burger for me and a small chips for Jasmine before heading back over with the food, I saw Edward as I walked past and he gave me a small smile, he wasn't strong enough for it to reach his eyes.

"Paul didn't ask any questions about what happened, in fact he stayed quiet and the only time he spoke was when he was entertaining Jasmine.

I was getting ready to go and see Edward, I had on blue skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt. Jasmine was sat on the bed and babbling to herself as usual, I turn around for one second and look in the mirror we now had in here, I looked at my eyes in the mirror and deemed them as okay. I looked into the corner of the mirror to check on Jasmine and got the shock of my life she was right on the edge of the bed and as I turned around she fell head first. I ran over to her as she screamed her head off. I picked her up and rocked her in my arms. I put her down on the bed for a second, laid down this time. I ran over to the drawer and put on some trainer socks because they were the first ones I grabbed and then rushed putting my plimsolls on. I rushed back over to Jasmine and picked her up again before rushing downstairs and out of the door UN-intentionally leaving the door unlocked, Jacob had taken Leah out for dinner tonight. I rushed into the street and called for a taxi, I climbed into the back and told him to go as fast as he could to the hospital. Jasmine was still crying very loudly and had a little hand on her head. I started pressing feather light kisses on where she had been holding it. I paid the driver with the few dollars I had in my pocket and rushed through the doors with a screaming 6 month old baby. I walked swiftly and with purpose towards the front desk and demanded I see Carlisle, she tried to tell me I could just have whoever I wanted as a doctor but when I threatened her that my baby had been badly hurt and that was why she was screaming she finally called for Carlisle. He rushed through the doors while I bounced Jasmine and held her head. The receptionist had asked for my name and told Carlisle I had an emergency. He rushed towards me and put a hand on top of mine which was over Jasmine's head.

"What happened?" He asked, as he led me through to a room.

"She was sat on the bed and crawled to the edge and before I could catch her she fell head first" I got out very quickly. He nodded his head and took her from me and laid her down gently on a hospital bed and checked for a concussion of any kind, he tickled her feet also to see if she was still moving properly. I waited impatiently as he checked her over and I caught sight of the clock on the wall, I was supposed to be at Edward's fifteen minutes ago.

"Carlisle, can I go call Edward?" I asked, he nodded his head and pulled out a blackberry from his pocket and passed it to me. I searched through the contacts before I reached Edward's home number. It rang for a few minutes before he picked up, his voice was full of sadness and it sounded as if it had gotten deeper, or he had a cold.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I'm not there Jasmine had an accident and" I was cut off by him the second I said accident.

"What do you mean she had an accident, are you at the hospital?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, she fell off the bed head first and I couldn't catch her in time" I said before I was interrupted again.

"I'll be there in ten minutes tops, are you with Carlisle?" He asked. I told him I was and what room we were in before he hung up after I heard the sound of his car engine running. I gave the phone back to Carlisle before he said he would have to take Jasmine for an x-ray. I nodded my head and went to follow but remembered Edward wouldn't know where to find us afterwards. I must have looked a little flustered because Carlisle chuckled.

"You can wait here for him if you like Bella because I wont leave Jasmine's side" He said kindly to me, I smiled and thanked him before I kissed Jasmine's forehead. She had stopped crying now but her eyes were puffy, red and her lips were a little swollen from all the crying. I stood outside the door while I waited for Edward to come.

I was waiting maybe five minutes before I saw Edward running around the corner totally flustered. He saw me and ran as fast as he could and lent on the wall to catch his breathe.

"Is she okay, can I go in to see her?" He asked.

"Your dad has taken her for an x-ray and said he wouldn't leave her side if I wanted to stay and wait for you" I said, he stood up off the wall and looked around before taking my hand and pulling me towards the x-ray rooms. He would look through the little windows to see which one they were in and it just happened to be the one at the end. We both rushed in and I saw Carlisle holding a very red, very upset Jasmine. I made my way over to them and took Jasmine into my arms and rubbed her back.

"Its okay, it's okay...come on SSH SSH" I was saying as I bounced her, she started to calm down and rested her head against my shoulder.

I turned back to Carlisle and saw him talking to Edward so I waited until they had finished.

"Is she okay?" I asked, Carlisle looked at me and smiled as he nodded his head, I sighed in relief. _My baby girl is okay, she's okay. _

I couldn't help the smile that had crept onto my face as I kissed the side of Jasmine's head.

"You may need to look out for any strains she may get like if she can't move her legs properly or her arms or can't move her neck side to side and she can't go to sleep for another hour yet so keep an eye on her" He said before looking to Edward then back at me, Carlisle came toward me and kissed the top of Jasmine's head before he said goodbye to me. I turned to Edward and he gave me a small smile as he led me toward the reception area and out the doors.

"So, do you still want to come back to mine or, but I can understand if you just want to get her home iughergh-" He said before he started stuttering.

"I still want to come to yours, I want to understand a few things and I want to be told the truth no more bull shit Edward, and then maybe we can work something out, depending on the details I am given" I said, ultimately stopping his stuttering. He smiled at me and led me to his Volvo.

"I'll have to sit in the back with Jasmine because I don't have a car seat with me obvio-"

"I still have her car seat in the back" He said, as he looked down at the floor. I smiled and went to put Jasmine in the back. I strapped her in then closed the door and sat beside Edward in the passenger seat.

"You can start explaining now" I said as I sat with my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes looking directly at him. He turned towards me and gave me a sad smile and nodded his head.

"From the beginning, when everything started" I added, he nodded his head again and began the story.

"Well, after Jasmine was born you were less thrilled at the thought of having sex because you were always tired, so I went out one night instead of going to work like I told you were I was going...I went to a bar and saw a woman there, that's the blonde bimbo you saw" He added. I nodded my head and could feel my heart being pulled and pulled with every word as I was told it had started when Jasmine was only a month old.

"She said I looked stressed and I was because I was always so worried about you and Jasmine and I didn't have any alone time with you any more so I was feeling..Strange, I think. She offered to help me and I thought that it would be for only that night but after it had just hit two months you still weren't interested in having sex so I went back to the woman again and that was when you found out, it had happened a couple of times before but not to the extent that I thought you would ever find out, I never wanted you to find out, then you left, you left the house, you left me and you left with Jasmine" His voice was shaky and coming out in breaths and it was hard to listen to, for me as well. We had just pulled up outside Edward's house, I opened the car door and got Jasmine out too. I held her against me as Edward led us to his front door and let us all in. I looked around and noticed that nothing had changed, there was still a bit of a mess that I had made all those months ago when I was only bothered about getting out of here. I noticed all the pictures still up of me and Edward and then the couple we had taken from the day Jasmine was born, I smiled as I saw them all but in the corner next to the T.V I saw a picture frame turned downwards , with glass surrounding it. I walked forwards and picked it up, it was one Alice had taken while we were kissing, she hadn't told us she was going to do it so when we saw the flash we were both a little surprised.

"Careful" Edward said as he came forwards and moved us both away from the glass. I stared at the picture and then looked back at Edward a little hurt that it was smashed and faced down on the floor.

"That women I was telling you about came round here once and didn't like all the pictures I had of you and I but that one she disliked a lot she tried to throw it away but I stopped her and that resulted in it smashing and that was the last time I ever saw her, I wasn't going to let her ruin the memories I had of you because I knew I wouldn't have any more except for the hate and sadness I would see in your eyes each time you saw me" He started to cry as he spoke. He sat down on the couch and I sat down with him, I held Jasmine in my lap as she chewed on her hand.

"Can you tell me the rest of what happened?" He nodded and looked back up at me as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I didn't want you to find out but you did, and like I said before you took Jasmine and yourself away from me and I hated it, I went back to Aro and got involved with drugs and alcohol that no human being should ever take, but it was covering up my pain so that is why every time you saw me I could bare to lie to you but when it ran down I would break down and eventually Dad decided enough was enough and tried to help me, so after he did all he could, Alice thought it best to go on a family outing to the beach, where you were and we had no idea of that by the way but when I saw you and wanted to approach you the blonde bimbo was walking up the beach and noticed me and made a run for me thinking we were still together and then your friend Jacob noticed me and started this whole big thing that was all a lie and then you came up at the wrong time and then...everything went downhill again"

So if I'm thinking right, he wasn't with the blonde bimbo, when I thought he was and was actually telling me the truth about not being with her. But why didn't he deny that he was with her?

"Why didn't you deny it, that you were with her?" I asked.

"Because even if I had, would you have listened to me?" He asked, he looked me straight in the eye, I shook my head no.

"Exactly, but when I said to you that I love you, I wasn't lieing, I would never lie about that Bella..I've never told anyone I love them before unless they were a family member. I Love _You_ Bella, No one else, You!" He said staring deeply into my eyes. I could feel my lip quivering and my eyes starting to tear up. He had been telling the truth and I had been blind sighted by everything and everyone. Edward reached up and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and when he did I let out a laugh/cry and then broke down crying altogether. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me.

I feel so stupid, he had been telling me the truth about him loving me and I didn't believe him. I cried into his chest while Jasmine was still held on my lap babbling to herself. I pulled away and Edward lifted my chin up with his index finger and made me look at him, I laughed a little as tears still came out. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against mine and I smiled into his mouth. Our mouths moved together and I couldn't have been happier in that moment, until we heard the squeal that was Jasmine. We pulled away from each other and looked down at her to see her clapping her now very slimy hands together. I laughed as I turned her around and got her to face us, I looked at Edward through the corner of my eye and picked Jasmine up a little before passing her over to him.

"Look it's your daddy, say hi daddy" I cooed as I picked up her very wet hand and made her wave as she gurgled and let the drool escape her mouth.

"Oh I missed you so much my little princess" He said as he pulled her to his chest and pressed kisses all over her face. I smiled as I saw him all loved up with Jasmine, it was sweet. Jasmine giggled and pulled on Edward's hair making him wince.

"Okay princess, you don't need to hurt daddy...I know he hasn't been very nice to mummy but we don't need to inflict physical pain on him" I said, I looked at Edward the whole way through my little speech though, I had a little smirk plastered on my face as I spoke also. He turned to look at me and gave me a small smile before it was replaced by the lopsided smirk I always loved.

I lent forward and pressed my lips to his and smiled as I pulled away.

"But I still love him"

* * *

**That was the last chapter, there will be an epilogue soon. :) I hope you enjoyed the story and thankyou for the ideas i was given i mixed some of the ideas up and im sure some of you may notice which are yours and i apologise because i didn't just say who you ar but i really can't be bothered to keep clicking forward then back cos' i have really bad memory. Urgh. :P But Thankyou to those whom helped me :):):) **


	24. Chapter 23 Epilogue

**BPOV**

I looked at myself in the floor length mirror, utterly amazed at how I turned out. My mahogany brown hair cascaded down my back and over my shoulders. My eyes held little eye liner and mascara, but my make up was fantastic, thanks to Alice. The diamanté necklace that was around my neck completed the whole look. I sighed as I turned around to smile at Alice.

"thank you" I said, I walked towards her and brought her into a hug.

"Anything for my soon to be sister in law" She smiled, there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Carlisle dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. I smiled as his smile widened as he saw me. He walked forwards and took my hand in his.

"You look stunning Bella" I could feel the blush running to my cheeks. I mumbled my thanks, and then turned back to face the mirror.

The floor length white dress fit me perfectly, The strapless ball gown dress was white satin and had a very small diamanté detail where the strapless part ended. The train didn't go that far behind me but it was definitely noticeable. **(Dress on profile) **I turned back to Carlisle and noticed Alice had no left, I walked towards him and he took my arm and wrapped it around his own before we started to walk towards my happily ever after. We stopped behind a wall that covered us completely from all the people in the room we were being led into. Jasmine and Alexis were in front of us and they both looked amazingly cute. Alexis was a year younger than Jasmine which only made her two years old. It had been a surprise when Jasper and Alice announced they were having a baby and I think they chose the perfect name for her; Alexis. They both turned around and smiled widely as they caught sight of us both.

"Mummy, you wook vewy pwetty" she said as she ran over to us with Alexis trailing behind her. Jasmine put her arms up to be held and I bent my torso to pick up her small body. She smiled and wrapped her small pale arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the lips before wanting to be put down. Alexis was smiling and I bent to pick her up also.

"You both look very pretty in your dresses" I said as I gave her cheek a kiss as she hugged me too. I smiled and put her down and looked at my two flower girls. They both wore little white dresses that went to just above their ankles, their dress had a lilac belt with a flower on that tied up at the back their white tights and white buckle shoes completed their cuteness. They both smiled at me and turned around when they were told to be led out, they both carried small baskets of lilac, red and baby pink petals that they were told to throw lightly onto the floor although when I caught sight of them they were doing it anything but lightly, although they weren't literally throwing the flowers they weren't just dropping them to the floor like they were meant to, which made me and Carlisle laugh. They were quickly out of sight and the wedding march started and Carlisle squeezed my hand lightly before counting slowly and quietly to three, he started to lead me behind the wall and doors and a moment later I could see the white carpet I was to be walked down, and the flowers that were hung on the side of chairs were beautiful. I looked up towards the alter and saw Edward standing there with his hands behind his back and a huge panty dropping smile adorning his face. We slowly walked closer and I could feel the blush heating my cheeks as everybody looked at me. I heard Carlisle chuckle quietly beside me and turned by head a little in question.

"The blushing bride" he whispered, which made me blush more and laugh quietly to myself.

We eventually made it down to the alter and Carlisle passed me over to Edward. We turned to each other and smiled.

"Who presents this woman in holy matrimony?" The minister asked, I turned my eyes slightly and saw Carlisle breathe in softly.

"I do" He said. He smiled at us both and walked backwards slowly and joined Esme in her place in one of the front rows. I turned back to Edward and couldn't help the smile that had etched itself onto my face. Edward lifted one of his hands and stroked my cheek as he smiled back at me.

"Do you Edward Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health in love do you swear?" The minster said.

"I do" Edward replied, not taking his eyes away from mine.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Mason to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold, in sickness and in health in love do you swear?"

"I do" I said, smiling even wider than before.

"To all who are present I now introduce Mr and Mrs Cullen, You may now kiss the bride"

Edward pulled me to him and kissed my lips with a passion I had never felt before. My arms wrapped around his neck and he turned quickly and dipped my, not pulling his lips away from mine. He pulled us both back up and he put our foreheads together as our lips pulled away.

Everyone was clapping, and Emmett was shouting his congratulations out to us.

"You get in there Eddie boy!" He shouted, making everyone laugh.

Edward started to lead me back down the aisle and as soon as we were out the room he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I giggled as he did so, and couldn't help but press my lips to his.

I could hear the crowd of people rushing out as we quickly turned and headed towards the white limo that was waiting for us. Everyone crowded around us and started throwing confetti over us. I saw Jasmine waving and smiling very happily at us both, being held by Esme.

We climbed into the limo and headed for where the reception was being held at. Edward and I were kissing fervently in the back of the limo and I was glad the driver couldn't see us because it was getting very steamed in the back here.

"You look so gorgeous in your dress baby" He said as he stared into my eyes and again put our lips together. We pulled up to the reception and I noticed all the cars were here, I don't have a clue how the all beat us here.

We walked in hand in hand and were led over to a long table were all our family were sat, well I didn't have my 'family' here seeing as the only real family I had left was Renee and Phil and I don't even know if they are still alive. So Edward's family- and now my family were sat along the table with Angela sat on the seat beside mine. We sat down and the toasts began. Emmett's was the funniest.

"For all the years I have known Edward and for all the years he has known me- seeing as were brothers an' all, I am finally glad he has found the one, He first saw her in a coffee shop in the centre of Chicago and practically stalked her when she was sixteen I may add but I am glad that you are both with the person you love even if one of you is a cradle snatcher...and may all your ups and downs be in the bedroom" He smiled as he held up his glass of white wine took a sip and then sat back down. Thankfully he was the last one and people seemed to get a kick out of that one.

"Cradle snatcher" He said, as he turned to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Well..it's true hubby" I said laughing. Jasmine who was currently sat on Jasper's knee came over and plonked herself onto my lap. I kissed her soft curly auburn hair, I suppose that is the colour you get when you mix mahogany with bronze, you get a brownish ginger colour, although I love her hair colour and so does everyone else. Jasmine sat with us until it was time for us to cut the cake where she stayed with Angela and Ben.

Edward and I stood together as pictures were taken of us cutting the cake together, we smiled for pictures then proceeded to cut it. Everyone in the room got a piece of cake and Jasmine practically devoured hers, once she saw it.

I was talking to Edward while eating a marshmallow with melted chocolate on when the DJ person who was playing all the music came over and whispered something in his ear. Edward nodded and smiled a little as he walked away, I looked at him curiously before he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"And now if you could all clear the dance floor, the bride and groom are going to have their first dance" We heard over the speakers. I was pulled by Edward into the middle of the floor and the light all went off and soft ones came on as the song 'Time of my life' from dirty dancing started. Edward pulled me softly towards him and started to sway me as the music played. My arms were under his and my hands were rested on his shoulders as I laid my head against his shoulder, and smiled as I saw Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Angela taking pictures.

Boy: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Girl: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

The tempo in the music suddenly changed and Edward took hold of one of my hands and spun me around before pulling me back and turning us both together. I couldn't help but laugh as he did so, I put my forehead against his chest and laughed.

Boy: I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

Girl: We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Boy: just remember

Girl: You're the one thing

Boy: I can't get enough of

Girl: So I'll tell you something

Both:This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
Both: I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we turned and swayed a few more times, and then Alice and Jasper joined us on the floor and then so did all the other couples and people that weren't together. Jasmine came running up to us both and Edward and I pulled away from each other as he bent at the waist to pick her up and brought her between us both as we continued to dance. She laid her head against Edward's shoulder and smiled up at me with her thumb in her mouth, I stroked her cheek with my thumb and smiled as I remembered things from when she was a baby. Her first words, her first steps we witnessed them together; Edward and I.

Girl: With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

Boy: So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

Girl: Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight."

Boy: Just remember  
You're the one thing

Girl: I can't get enough of

Boy: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

More songs were played before I was dragged off by Alice to get changed into my other outfit, for when Edward and I would leave for our honeymoon and for the rest of the party. Alice wanted something like a party dress but I had to put my foot down to what kind of dress she was allowed to get me.

I ended up wearing a watermelon pink satin dress with ruffles on the chest **(Profile)**, I put on some black tights with it and some peep toe black heels that weren't to high for me to walk in.

I walked back in and saw Edward on the dance floor with Jasmine, he was turning around as her head fell back and she was laughing. I went over to the table and picked up my glass and drank it's contents.

"Your officially my baby sister now!" Emmett boomed over the loud music. I laughed and nodded.

"Cradle snatcher, What was that about?" I asked, laughing. He started laughing too and shrugged his shoulders.

"It got people to laugh didn't it" He said. I nodded my head and filled my glass again with the wine that was on the table. After I had swallowed that, I made my way back onto the dance floor and over to Jasmine and Edward. I popped up beside them and gave Jasmine a kiss on the cheek, whereas I gave Edward a kiss on the mouth. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist and danced with us both.

It was soon time to say our goodbyes to everyone so we could leave for our honeymoon, I gave Jasmine a big kiss before waving goodbye to her. Carlisle and Esme were going on holiday soon too, so that left Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie...It was a tough choice but we went with Jasper and Alice so she could play with Alexis and not get as bored easily.

We made our way out to the limo again and waved to them all before getting in and driving away. Edward took hold of my waist and pulled me closer to him and before I knew it I was laid underneath him, with him planting kisses down my neck and to my chest.

I wasn't allowed to know where our honeymoon was so it was gonna' be a big surprise for me. I know I made the right choice in finally getting married to Edward, and all those years ago when he promised me he would change and become a better person for himself, Jasmine and me he was telling the truth.

So we lived Happily ever after, after all.

* * *

_**So there you go, They lived Happily Ever After... I can't believe I finally finished this story, this was one of the stories I really didn't want to finish but sadly it had to. :( Although I think I did an okay job at finishing it. :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. :) :) **_


	25. Re write! Please read

After re-reading this story,i believe that it should be re-written. I will be re-writing it as soon as i can, to all my readers. I hope i do a better job the second time round than i did the first.

Fleur'Elizabethxoxo


End file.
